The Last Thing He Thought Of
by themindofmine
Summary: Eliot and Kenna fic...The team has to make the hitter and the paramedic that life is too short to let the little things get in the way
1. Chapter 1

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter One

Monday's were always the worst. It wasn't like he ever had a week end off and Monday was the first day back at work. The bad days always started on Monday. Eliot walked into the office and found Parker hanging from Nate's spiral staircase.

"Crazy girl, what are you doing?" This Monday wasn't looking any better.

"Just hanging around." She smiled. He shook his head.

"Your nuts, you know that?"

"Yeah, well you wouldn't like me any other way." Eliot knew this to be true.

"Kenna had to go to work early she wanted to know if you could bring Topher to her place."

"He's not staying with you?"

"The cat and I have an understanding but she wants him at her place so he doesn't get out when you decided to use my fire escape for repelling practice and leave the widow open."

"I do that now and again, don't I?" Eliot rolled his eyes. He went to the coffee pot. "So Kenna and you…made up?" He turned and looked at her.

"You know we did. Your harness is hanging on my coat rack."

"She would make a really good thief, you know." Eliot leaned against the counter.

"I think Kenna wants to stick with being a paramedic for now, but I'll tell her you said so."

"She told me she wouldn't be doing any more jobs with us unless we couldn't do it without her."

"It was her choice." His phone rang. Taking out of his pocket, he answered it. "Yeah."

"I need you and Nate down at the fire station." Kenna sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Eliot was already moving though the apartment and out the door.

"Just get down here; I'll explain when you get here." She hung up. Eliot was down the steps and found Nate in the bar.

"Kenna needs us down at the fire house." Nate grabbed his coat.

"Did she say what for?"

"No just that she needed you and me down there." They headed out the back door. The two walked down the street.

"How did she sound?" Nate asked.

"Out of breath. Like she was running." They heard the sirens and saw the smoke when they were a block away. "That looks like a whole lot of trouble." The two men broke into run. The diner next to the fire station was engulfed in flames. Kenna was across the street working on a man. Eliot went to her. "What the hell happened?" Kenna looked up.

"Smell. They say it's a gas leak but I don't smell gas." Eliot looked around.

"Was there a blast?" Kenna nodded.

"It wasn't a gas explosion. The gas was secondary."

"How could you tell?" Nate was standing next to her.

"A gas explosion has a distinctive sound." Eliot answered for her. "What did the first blast sound like?" Kenna took a deep breath.

"I was a few blocks away. I was coming back from a call. The first blast was inward."

"So there was a bomb out here? Maybe one of the cars?" Eliot looked at the three cars parked in front were crumpled beyond recognition.

"Maybe. Eliot I know the cops are going to be all over this but…this was Sarah Jane's lively hood. Her life." She pointed to the woman on the corner sobbing. "Six people including her husband were hurt. They were lucky they got out before the second blast." Standing up she looked at Nate and Eliot. "If it had been thirty feet north it would have been the fire station with more than a dozen people and with the trucks and ambulances in the bays it would of blown sky high."

"Do you think they might have been after someone or something?" Eliot asked. Kenna knew what he was getting at. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. At least not me. This was armature." She took off his gloves and started loading her patient into the ambulance. "I know you guys don't go looking for jobs but this one…it kind of fell into my lap and I just want someone who won't write it off as a gas leak."

"We'll look into it." Nate said.

"Thanks." She leaned over and kissed Eliot. "Don't wait dinner for me." She closed the door and the ambulance took off.

"What do think?" Nate looked at Eliot. Eliot surveyed the area.

"I think this was no accident and that maybe…just maybe we have a start of something bigger then what we can handle." Nate nodded and they headed to talk to Sarah Jane.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Sarah Jane." Nate put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Mr. Ford…I…" She sobbed. Nate hugged her.

"It'll be okay." He said. "If there's anything me and my friends can do to help you, please let us know." She nodded.

"Kenna said she would call you. We have so little, then this. It was all me and my husband had left." She looked at Eliot. "I really don't know what happened. One minute I'm serving coffee and the next thing glass was flying everywhere." Nate nodded.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Sarah Jane. I promise." Nate said. Eliot looked around the area.

"Have you had any trouble lately? Gangs, loan sharks, the mob?" Eliot questioned.

"No nothing like that." Eliot shook his head. If it wasn't gangs or the mob it could just be a random act of violence.

"I got Hardison on the traffic cams." Eliot said to Nate as he pulled out his phone. Nate stood next to the woman.

"Why don't we get you to the hospital to see your husband and we can figure this out."

"Thank you Mr. Ford." Nate helped the woman into the awaiting ambulance. He shut the door and turned to Eliot.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think this family was targeted for a reason. Maybe the husband knows more."

"They've been in the neighborhood since my dad's day I can't see anyone wanting to hurt them."

"Well let's see what Hardison got on the cams and go from there."

"Sounds good." Nate and Eliot headed back to the bar.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"The camera's picked up this." Hardison paused the screen in front of them. A taxi pulling over, a man getting out and attaching something to the bumper of the Honda parked in front of the diner. The man got into the taxi and it drove off. It was quiet for a half a minute then a woman got into the Honda and started it up. The car blew up a second later. "I ran facial recognition on her and the guy who planted the bomb. She's Assistant District Attorney Tracie Pembrant. The man was a little harder but he's one Deckland O'Leary."

"Irish mob." Eliot looked at Nate. "I had a feeling." He looked at the screen. "Do they even know that the ADA was in that car?"

"If they don't they should soon. The thing was burned beyond recondition but they had to wait for it to cool." Eliot grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to head down there and see if I see what kind of bomb was in the car." Nate nodded.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful." Eliot said as he walked out the door.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna pulled the ambulance into the bay a little before five. Her head was pounding and her body ached from too many back and forth trips to the hospital. She saw Eliot poking around the burned out car. He had a badge around his neck. Smiling she started restocking the ambulance. She heard the metal on brick before she heard the recoil. She turned and the sun was hitting the cars next door. Eliot hit the ground after the first bullet hit the car. She grabbed her bag and leaped out of the ambulance.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Eliot had decided Monday's were defiantly the day to stay in bed. He went to the back of the Honda and started looking at where the bomb was placed. Looking up he saw Kenna at the back of her rig. He smiled. He was going to make her the best dinner ever and spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch watching Monday Night Football. He turned just as he saw the movement on the three story building behind him. He was too late to dive for cover because the bullet already hit his shoulder…as he blacked out the last thing he thought of was he hadn't told Kenna he loved her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Eliot!" She got to the car just as whoever was shooting at him stopped to reload. Kenna threw her bag on the ground and grabbed the Glock she kept in the side pocket. With precise aim she pulled the trigger. The man fell back on the roof of the building across the street. She put the gun back in her bag and turned back to the man lying on the ground beside her. "Eliot, talk to me honey." His eyes were closed. "Damn it Spencer!" Kenna tore open his shirt. "I need a gurney!" She yelled to the firefighter coming toward her. She got on her radio. "Rampart I have a thirty four year old male with multiple GSW's to the chest and abdomen. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Ten four start an IV with a saline drip. Morphine as needed." Kenna swallowed hard and put the com she kept in her ear.

"Hardison."

"_Yeah Kenna, what's up?"_

"Eliot's been shot. I shot the sniper and he's on the roof of the apartment building across the street from the diner." Kenna slid the badge off Eliot's neck and put it in her bag along with the ID's and pass ports he kept in his inside pocket.

"_What…where…what the hell."_

"Meet me at Boston General." Kenna and the other paramedic dressed Eliot's wounds and got him on the gurney. "Max you drive."

"Kenna, isn't this guy your boyfriend?" She looked at the older man.

"Just drive Max," The shoved in the gurney and Kenna slammed the door for the twentieth time today and it was the most important run of her career. "You better not die on me Eliot Spencer."

"I ain't going anywhere darlin'." He whispered. She smiled. "How bad?"

"Three, two through and through and one is in your belly." She looked at the blood flowing from his abdomen.

"Did you get the son of a bitch?"

"Hell yeah. I did have to shoot him though." He chuckled then coughed. The monitors stared going off. "ELIOT!" Kenna started CPR. "Max, hurry the hell up!" It was the longest ten minutes of her life.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna sank to the floor and ran her hands though her hair. Eliot didn't want to get out of bed this morning. He told he didn't want to do another Monday. He had practically begged her to call in. The tears that had threatened all day began to fall. She felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." It was Nate. Kenna buried her face in his shoulder.

"He's in surgery. The bullet would have hit his spleen if he had one. It was lodged in his liver." She sobbed.

"Relax. Eliot is a fighter." Sophie kneeled down in front of her. "Hardison is getting an ID on the shooter."

"Parker?" Kenna knew the thief. She would be as distraught as Kenna if not more.

"We couldn't get her out of the car. We thought you might help with that." Nate helped her up. She was covered in blood. "Maybe after you get cleaned up." Parker was there then.

"Is that…Eliot's blood?" Kenna nodded. "Is he…?"

"No Parker he's in surgery." Kenna touched her shoulder. "It'll be fine." As long as Parker had known Kenna she had never lied to her. The thief nodded.

"Okay." Parker smiled. "I kinda drove him nuts this morning and I really thought I would get the chance to make it up to him."

"You will." Kenna smiled. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She left the others and headed for the nurses lounge.

"She's stronger then we've given her credit for." Sophie said.

"She shot a man today Sophie. We can't cover for her."

"We don't have to. Her gun is clean, no one saw her and Hardison is cleaning up the traffic cam footage." Parker answered.

"How do you know about the gun?" Nate questioned.

"I went through her bag once." Kenna came out of the lounge cleaned up. "Don't tell her I told you." The doctor came out though the swinging door.

"Ms. Hawks?"

"Yeah, how's Eliot?"

"Mr. Spencer lost a lot of blood. The bullet was lodged in his left kidney. It did minimal damage but we're going to watch him closely for the next twenty four hours. "Kenna nodded.

"When can I see him?"

"He'll be out of recovery in about an hour. We'll get him settled in the ICU and then you can see him.

"Thanks." The doctor left. Kenna looked at Nate. "How do you want me to handle the shooting?"

"No one saw you?"

"Most of the street was closed because of the fire. The investigators were inside and other then the traffic cams there isn't any proof I ever fired a gun."

"Just feel the cops out when they question you." Kenna nodded.

"Was this about him or the explosion?"

"I'm leaning toward the explosion. Irish mob involvement. Also that Honda that Eliot was looking over belonged to an ADA." Kenna took a deep breath,

"Well you do what you do and find the bastard who did this because I didn't fight to get this far with that man just to have the Irish mob take him out." Nate pulled Kenna into his arms.

"You got it kid." Nate hoped he could figure this out before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Two

Kenna sat curled up on the chair at the end of the waiting room. She knew the two men talking to Nate were detectives with the Boston police department. She's seen them at a few calls. Closing her eyes she thought about the way things went and how Eliot had always told her the closest thing to the truth is the best lie. She had left his PI license in his jacket pocket and knew the background backward and forward. Still if she got it wrong they could all end up in jail.

"Ms. Hawks?" Kenna opened her eyes.

"Detective." She smiled a small smile and pulled out all the southern charm she could muster.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." There it was again. That word. Boyfriend. Eliot was no boy and he was certainly more than a friend. Did thirty one year old woman have boyfriends?

"Thank you." She looked at Nate and he smiled at her, giving her the courage she needed to get though this and everything else that was headed her way.

"What exactly happened out there today?"

"Eliot was looking around the front of the diner. I told Sarah that he might be able to help find out what happened. I know it's the police department's job but she was so distraught I thought if Eliot could be of some help. He knows a few things about the way things blow up."

"So he was looking around the Honda in front of the diner?"

"Yeah. He had just gotten there as I was pulling into the bay. I got out and started stocking the rig. I glanced his direction and I saw him fall. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the rig. By the time I got to him he had been hit three times." Kenna shifted and looked the detective in the eye. "I took Eliot gun off his belt when I heard the magazine hit the roof I figured the shooter was reloading. I turned and fired."

"That was a shot of over sixty yards Ms. Hawks."

"And your point being?" She glared at the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." The man sat across from her. "What did you do with his gun?" Kenna didn't blink as she reached down and pulled out the gun from the side pocket of her bag. She ejected the clip and took the bullet out of the chamber, then she slid it into the evidence bag the detective held open. "Military training?"

"Five years Army recon." She watched the door behind the detective hoping the doctor would come in and tell her she could go see Eliot. "I took the shot and I figured I either got him or scared him. I threw the gun in my bag and started working on Eliot."

"You weren't afraid of getting shot?" Kenna pulled her shirt back to reveal the bullet proof vest Eliot had given her just last week.

(FLASHBACK)

_Kenna lay on the couch with Topher. She heard the door but she was too comfortable to get up. She heard his key's hit the counter and his bag hit the floor. Keeping her eyes closed she waited for him to come to her. She felt his lips on her neck and her hand on her stomach._

"_I thought you would never get home." Kenna pulled his arm and he came over the back of the couch and Topher jumped for cover. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deep._

"_I brought you a present." He reached over the couch and handed her a box. He pulled away just enough so she could open the package._

"_I know this is serious. Nothing says take me to bed like Kevlar." She laughed. Eliot didn't._

"_We were in Dallas, a paramedic was taking care of a GSW and the guy shot her. She was trying to save the bastards life and he shot her." Eliot pushed the hair out of her face. "I don't want that to happen to you Kenna." Kenna nodded._

"_You can't get rid of me that easily." He kissed her hard then. Not letting her say another word. Not letting her catch her breath. It was a long time before either of them left that couch._

_(Present)_

"He was on a job and saw a paramedic get gunned down."

"You would have run out there even if you weren't wearing that, wouldn't you of?"

"Damn straight." The detective looked at her.

"If you think of anything else, you know where to find me." The detective handed Kenna his card.

"Thank you, I will." The detective stood and left. Nate came to sit in front of her.

"You did good kid." Kenna looked at the older man.

"Thanks." The nurse came to them.

"He's out of recovery Kenna." The nurse had worked the ER for extra cash and Kenna knew her well.

"Thanks Kate." Kenna stood. She looked at Nate. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." Nate watched Kenna go into the room. Sophie came up behind him.

"She will make it though Nate."

"Eliot would kill us all if we didn't see that she does."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna looked at Eliot lying motionless on the bed with the tubes and wires connected to him. She swallowed hard and took a step forward. Taking his hand in hers she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eliot…I'm here." She whispered and rubbed his hand. His knuckles were red and bruised from the last job he had worked. He also had a scrape down his left arm and black and blue mark on his collar bone. She had kissed all those spots last night when he had gotten home. "I need you so much. I never thought I would need anyone and now…if you think about giving up I will kick your ass." She lifted his hand and kissed it. Tears feel from her cheeks. She closed her eyes.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why haven't you told Eliot you loved him?" Parker sat on the kitchen counter, legs pretzeled with a bowl of cereal._

"_How do you know I haven't?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because? I'm supposed to spill my guts because…"_

"_I know. He's still so angry. If you told him you loved him he would be happy, at least when he wasn't getting beaten on." Kenna laughed._

"_You have a point. At least I hopped he would be happy about that." She looked at the young thief. "After you get back from London I'll start feeling the water to see if he's susceptible to it." Parker smiled._

"_You better tell him or I will." She returned._

_(Present)_

"It can't be too late." She stroked his cheek. "I should never have let you go this long without letting you know." Parker came up behind her.

"You were supposed to do it last night." She said.

"We got busy." That was no excuse. When you're laying next to each other after 'I missed you so much sex' would have been the perfect time to tell the man you love that you love him. But she thought she had more time. They had more time together.

"I learned a lot of things in foster care and the most important thing was that time is not on your side." Kenna looked at the younger woman.

"Yeah, you would have thought I learned that by now." Kenna leaned over and kissed Eliot's cheek. "I'll be back later." She stood up. The room began to spin and if Parker hadn't of been next to her she would have hit the floor hard.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"When was the last time you ate?" Nate was next to her when she finally was able to open her eyes.

"Lunch…yesterday."

"Are you nuts?" Parker looked at her. "Even I don't forget to eat." Nate helped Kenna sit up.

"Parker go downstairs and get Kenna a sandwich." He said. Parker left and Kenna had to answer to Nate and Sophie. "You need to eat."

"I was busy."

"Do you take care of yourself when we're out of town?" Kenna laughed.

"I haven't had a father for my entire life Nate, I don't need one now." She stood up still a little woozy. Nate grabbed her arm.

"No one is trying to be your parent Kenna, though you are acting like a child. We are friends and, well. friends care about what happens to friends." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Nate." She sat back down. "I don't…I never…I'm not equipped to deal with life without…

"Whoa…just hold that thought. Eliot is not going anywhere. He's a fighter and he will not give up, so don't give up on him." Kenna wanted to shut down and find a hole to crawl into. Nate wasn't going to let her.

"I guess I'm not used to having people to lean on Nate. I haven't had anyone but Eliot…" Nate pulled her into his arms.

"We're all here for you Kenna…and for him." Kenna knew that now. She had always known that and she wished it didn't take Eliot getting shot for her to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Three

Eliot drifted in and out of reality. One minute he was with Kenna, sitting on the roof counting stars and the next he was in a bunker in Afghanistan looking for a faceless, nameless assailant. Then he was talking with Nate, sharing something of his past that he wasn't sure he should be divulging. Now he was on a mountain side, sniper rifle in his hands. He knew it like he knew himself. Every inch, every sound it made, everything it was capable of doing. He lined up the shot. Calibrating the wind and the humidity he checked the scope one more time. He had the target in his cross hairs. Pressing slightly on the trigger he closed his left eye and squeezed. As he did the face in the scope changed. It wasn't the man he had been searching for but Kenna…

"Noooo!" The word echoed though his mind but no sound came out of his mouth. The dream was over but the thoughts running through his head wouldn't stop. He heard Kenna's voice though the fog.

"I think Topher misses you. He keeps lying in your bag by the door. I know Parker was supposed to take him to my place but I don't think he likes being alone and Parker swore she wouldn't go into the apartment through the window till you got back." He felt her hand in his, holding it tight. He wanted to ask her what was wrong…why was she shaking and why her voice sounded funny but he couldn't.

"You need to get some sleep Kenna." Nate was there too.

"I slept." She answered.

"How long?" He asked.

"Nate I'm fine. Stop hovering." She snapped. Kenna never snapped at anyone. Especially Nate. He had become very important in her world lately. "I'll go home when Sophie gets back." She said, more softly this time.

"Parker is waiting outside."

"Tell her to come in."

"You know she won't. She thinks if she waits he'll be as good as new."

"He will as soon as his stubborn ass wakes up." Eliot felt her fingers brush his hair away from his face. "Nate he needs to wake up soon."

"He will." Nate was quiet for a minute. "I'll see you back at the apartment. I'll have dinner waiting for you and Parker."

"Thanks Nate." The footsteps walked away. Kenna's hand tightened around his. "He's in really bad shape Eliot. He won't stop cooking and when he does he's in front of those damn screens looking for dots to connect to find out what happened. The good thing is he hasn't poured a drink in two days." He felt her hand on his cheek. "Eliot you need to wake up. The doctor says if you don't soon…" Eliot felt her tears on his arm. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't worth the tears and if he didn't wake up maybe it was for the best. Her lips touched his cheek. "I need you more than anything in this world baby. Please come back to me…to us. They won't make it without you either." He felt her get up and lay his hand on his stomach. "I'll be back soon." She kissed him one last time before the fog engulfed him again.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Are you going to pull the plug on him?" Parker asked. Kenna looked at her.

"Parker, what makes you think I would do that?"

"Isn't that what they do when people don't wake up?" Kenna closed her eyes and leaned back against the head rest.

"Not all people. The doctors think that his body needed longer to heal because of all the past injuries that didn't have time to get better. They really won't worry till it's been more then seventy two hours."

"Then what?"

"They have test to test brain function."

"Shouldn't we call his sister and mom?" Parker pulled behind the bar.

"I don't want to worry them right now. I want to give them some hope and right now I don't know if…"

"If there is any?" Kenna looked at Parker.

"Of course there is Parker. I just don't need to worry about Jodi and Clara right now."

"They should know." Kenna took a deep breath.

"Don't you think I know that Parker! I…there's only so much….forget it you wouldn't understand anyway." Kenna got out of the car and slammed the door hard. She stormed into the back door of the bar and headed upstairs. She didn't bother going to Nate's. She went to Eliot's and locked herself in the bedroom. Jodi was pregnant and Clara wasn't doing the best health wise. If she called them it would only hurt them and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Kenna its Nate, open up."

"I want to be alone."

"Kenna you have to eat."

"Please, just leave me alone." The door opened. Damn Parker.

"I'm sorry Kenna." The thief came and sat on the bed. "I didn't mean to push about tell Eliot's family…I just thought they should know."

"I know. I just didn't want them to worry with Jodi being pregnant and Clara not doing well. I know I should call them but I just can't. Not now."

"We'll worry about that when we have to. Right now dinner is getting cold and Hardison is getting cranky." Nate said and led the two women back to his apartment.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Sophie sat across from Eliot and looked at him. He had gotten so much better at sharing his feelings since Kenna came back into his life. He was more comfortable with the team as a whole and he was getting so he wasn't so overprotective of them all. Eliot Spence had become a man anyone would be proud to call family.

"You need to come home now Eliot." She whispered. Sophie closed her eyes and thought about the conversation they had on the plane from London.

_(Flashback)_

"_You were really good with that little girl at the airport." Sophie sat next to Eliot on the red eye back to Boston._

"_She reminded me of Kyle." He looked at Sophie. "You and Nate ever think about having kids?"_

"_Now and then. We talk about it for a bit and then we decide it isn't the right time. What about you and Kenna?"_

"_Hell no. She saw what her mother was like and it scared the hell out of her. She lived though my crap with me and I don't think either of us have it us. With the way things are between us most of the time a child would be…impossible." He looked out the window. "We're all so damn messed up there should be against the law for us to reproduce." Sophie frowned. She and Nate knew as long as they did what they did children were out of the question but Eliot…he'd seen things that made even the strongest man cringe. He knew the horror that plagued the world and probably would never want to bring a child in to this world even if it was with the woman he loved. _

"_I hope someday you know the kind of love that makes you want change your way of thinking." Sophie whispered. Eliot turned to her and smiled a small smile._

"_I already do." He said before he turned back and watched the sunset though the clouds._

_(Present)_

"How's he doing?" Sophie broke out of her thoughts to see Tara Cole standing in the door way.

"It's touch and go." The two women hugged. "What brings you to Boston?"

"I got wind of some friends needed a little help." Sophie smiled.

"You came to sub as our hitter?"

"Hell no, I would never do what this guy does even if you paid me triple. I know a little about the branch of the Irish Mob you looking into. I thought I'd stop here before I headed to the bar."

"Thank you for coming. I know Nate will appreciate all the help he can get." Kenna came in just then.

"Hello." She looked at the blond stranger in the room.

"Kenna Hawks, this is Tara Cole. She worked with the team when I was on sabbatical a few years ago.

"Eliot talks about you." Kenna reached out her hand and shook the grifters.

"Not all bad I hope." The woman smiled. Kenna like the way she didn't hold back.

"Not at all bad. He said you have a great right hook."

"He would remember that. It was nice meeting you Kenna. I'll leave you to visit with Eliot."

"I'll come with you Tara." Sophie turned and looked at Kenna. "Get some sleep. You look like bloody hell." She kissed her cheek and headed out the door with Tara.

"Night Sophie." Kenna called.

"Eliot has a girlfriend?" Tara asked.

"She's an old friend that became an important part of our lives." Tara knew that Sophie wasn't telling her the whole story but then again she never did.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Here we are again." Eliot felt Kenna's soft hands on him as she took a warm cloth to his face. "I met Tara tonight. She seems nice. A little cold for my taste but Sophie seems to like her." The fog in Eliot's mind started to clear again. "Hardison called her after the shooting to see if she knew what she might know about the Irish." She sounded better then she had before. Stronger, more like her old self. "When you get out of here we should take that trip to Paris. Take some time for ourselves. Not that Nate and the team aren't important but man it's been a long couple of months.

(_Flashback)_

"_Kenna will stop already." Eliot pushed her away when she tried to put ice on the lump forming on the back of his head. She threw the ice pack at him._

"_Fine, take care of yourself then." She grabbed her jacket._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Any place that you're not." She went to leave but he caught her arm before she could open the door._

"_Don't be like that Kenna Shane. I just had a really bad couple of days and to top it off Nate let Parker drive home because of my head. Have you ever ridden more than a couple of blocks with crazy girl? It isn't fun." He pushed her against the door and ran his hand down her cheek._

"_Your bad ass, bad boy charm doesn't work on me Eliot." He was a whisper away from her lips._

"_You're a lousy liar darlin'. You could never resist this bad ass." Eliot kissed her softly at first but the heat between them burned so hot that soft was no longer an option. He pressed her against the door and ran his hands up her back. "Don't hold back Kenna." He whispered in her ear. And she didn't. Eliot had a few more scratches and a lot more bruises before the night was over. That night he laid in bed looking at the ceiling and wondered how long it would be before his bad ass act didn't thrill her anymore and she found someone that could make her the home he knew she desperately needed._

_(Present)_

"I should give you a shave but the mountain man look is kinda hot." She laughed. "It's really getting old talking to you and you don't talk back, you know?" He felt her stroke his face. "I even miss fighting with you." Feeling the bed shift he knew she had gone. Where he didn't know but he felt so empty at that moment it seemed like the weight of the world was on his chest. He needed air but it wasn't going into his lugs. Things began to beep and the noise in the room swirled around him. Voices of people swarmed in the room. He felt a strong soft hand grasp his and then shouting and then….quiet as the fog took him one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Four

Eliot pushed through the fog and forced his eyes open. It was dark in the room except for the small light above the bed. He looked around. Defiantly a hospital. He shifted his weight. Defiantly gunshot wounds. His eye caught the woman lying across the chair in the corner. She looked uncomfortable and restless. Eliot took a deep breath. He wasn't on a ventilator so that was a positive thing. A nurse came in.

"Well Mr. Spencer it's about time you wake up." Eliot smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly three days."

"When was the last time she left?" He motioned to Kenna.

"Leave? You're lucky your friends were able to get her out of here for an hour or two a day." The nurse checked his vitals. "I think this is the first time she slept since she brought you in."

"How bad is it?"

"You're healing fine. The two bullets that went though did little damage. The one that hit your kidney did a little more damage." The nurse checked his chart. "I'll find the doctor and send him as soon as I can." She left. Kenna was awake. Her eyes not the bright chocolate that he was accustom to.

"I'm not dead darlin'"  
"Good." She got up and walked to the bed. "I would been a little pissed if you would of died on me cowboy." Kenna sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look like hell baby." He reached for her hand. She took his.

"I love your honesty." Kenna leaned over and kissed him. "I should call Nate and tell him you're awake." Eliot looked at her.

"Not yet. I don't want to share you right now." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Kenna…I love you." He whispered. 'I'm so sorry that it took me getting shot to say it." She closed her eyes and let the warmth of his lips and his words warm her. Kenna had become cold since the shooting. She felt nothing but the pain of realizing Eliot might never wake up. He ran his hand down her back. The doctor came in. Kenna got up.

"Hey now Hawks, our patient just woke up."

"Best medicine in the world doc." Eliot answered.

"I'm going to call Nate." Kenna backed out of the room. Eliot watched her go. The look on her face told him all he needed to know. She went to the nurses' station and used their phone. When she hung up she waited ten minutes and then headed to the elevator.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Glad to see you awake." Nate said to Eliot.

"Good to be awake." The rest of the team had come in and made sure he was doing okay and then they waited in the hall for Nate. "Is Kenna out in the hall?"

"I haven't seen her." Eliot closed his eyes.

"Damn it." The pain was racking his body but he had refused anything till he talked to Kenna. "I should of…I shouldn't of said what I did with her in the shape she was in."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I loved her."

"That's not a bad thing Eliot."

"It is when the woman you love hadn't slept and three days." He knew there was more to it than that but he was afraid to even think about the fact that she might not love him.

"Kenna is stronger than that Eliot. I'm sure she just needed some air."

"For an hour and a half?"

"Eliot, you didn't see the way she was. Her heart was breaking with every second you didn't wake up. That woman loves you more than anything, you have to believe that."

"I had so many chances to tell in the last six months and I didn't, I couldn't." Nate stood up.

"I'm sure she's just taking a walk."

"She's walking right out of my life and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." Eliot cleared off the tray in front of him with a swoop of his hand. "I want to be alone." Nate knew it was best to leave the younger man to his worry.

"I'll talk to you later." Nate went out the door finding Tara, Parker and Sophie in the waiting room down the hall. "We got problems." Nate said to the three women.

"Is it Eliot?" Parker paled.

"When was the last time anyone heard from Kenna?"

"When she called to tell us about Eliot." Sophie answered. Nate shook his head. He pressed the speed dial on his phone. "Hardison, has Kenna checked in?"

"She was here about an hour ago; she took a shower at Eliot's place."

"Thanks." Nate hung up. "Okay it may be fine. She might have just gone home for a shower and a break."

"Nate, what happened in there?" Sophie asked.

"He's in a lot of pain and he's not in the mood for anymore visitors."

"I can stay if you want to go look for Kenna." Tara volunteered. Parker looked at Nate,

"Kenna's missing?"

"She just went for a walk I'm sure." Nate looked at Parker. She didn't look happy.

"I'll be back." She flew out the door before anyone could ask her where she was going.

"Parker hasn't changed." Tara stated. Nate looked at his hitter behind the ICU glass.

"But Eliot has."

(_Flashback)_

"_The job is over Eliot. Why don't you take a couple of days to yourself?"_

"_I should call Kenna and see if she wants to meet me in Miami." Eliot looked at his boss. "I can't believe I just said that."_

"_You have someone to do things with and share things with."_

"_I shouldn't have someone in my life Nate. Not with a past I can't forget and a future I have no control over."_

"_Isn't Kenna in the same boat? Maybe you both can start a new life."_

"_Maybe. Someday." The hitter's voice got soft. "There are days that she's the only that keep me from going back to my old life."_

"_Well then we just have to keep her around then won't we?" Nate patted the younger man on the back and they headed home._

_(Present)_

Nate knew if Kenna didn't come back soon, Eliot would be in the wind the minute he was able to stand up on his own. He hoped Parker had a clue where Kenna might be. He couldn't think of any other reason the young thief would have bolted out of the hospital so fast.

o/o/o/o/oo/o/o/o/o

The roof of the bar had many uses. Hardison had satellite dishes mounted to every corner and a few others here and there. Nate had homing pigeons in the north corner in a cage. Why, no one knew or ever asked. Parker kept several riggings set up for practice and Sophie had put some lawn chairs up there to catch some sun during the day and watch the starts at night. The south corner was Eliot's herb garden. It was his pride and joy. That's where Parker found Kenna. Sitting on the edge letting the rich soil slide though her fingers.

"Why are you running away?" Parker asked.

"Does it look like I'm running?"

"Don't try to confuse me with answering a question with a question."

"I'm not." Kenna answered.

"He said the words, didn't he?" Kenna looked up. Parker knew her to well.

"Yeah, I just sat there and…didn't say a damn thing," Kenna ran her hands though her hair and Parker sat down next to her on the ledge.

"Eliot has always been the one person we all could count on if we get backed into a corner. He never, ever would let us down. That's the kind of man he is. The kind of man anyone would want to love them."

"Don't you think I know that Parker. He had had my back since I was seven years old. I just…I've never had a normal relationship in my life and this…whatever we have is not normal."

"Normal is over rated." Parker looked down at her boots. "When we're doing a job we work as a team. Each of us has a job. Even when you're not with us you have a job to do. You need to be there when we get back. The job goes much smoother if Eliot knows that."

"So you're saying that if I'm not here…Eliot will…what? Not want to come home?"

"He won't want this to be his home. You know as well as I do that we all have been to the dark side and it was pretty fricken' awesome. But we're not those people anymore. Eliot's not the person he was and if he goes dark side…"

"He'll be more dangerous than before." Kenna looked at the stars. "I want to go back Parker. Not because…I love him and I want to make this work but what if I'm not the woman he needs me to be?" Parker smiled.

"Kenna you have been the woman he's wanted since he was sixteen. Maybe even before that." Parker squished up her face. "Now that's kinda creepy." She stood up and offered Kenna her hand. "Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Kenna let Parker pull her up.

"Sure. I paid my life insurance this month." Parker looked confused but they headed down to the car.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna stood at window the ICU. Eliot was talking to Tara. She was holding his hand and they were laughing.

"Glad to see your back." Nate stood behind her.

"I never left."

"He's angry."

"I can see that." She said sarcastically.

"Tara stopped him from ripping out his IV's and checking out of here AMA."

"Glad she has that power over him." She turned to head back down the hall.

"You're the only one who has any power over him. She's a grifter trained by Sophie so you damn well what she's doing to him. Walk back in there and give a reason not to become the man he used to be Kenna." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And do it with a damn smile on your face because I will not let that man sink into the hole I pulled him out of three years ago." Nate shouted at her.

"Why the hell is it my job to make sure Eliot is happy." She whispered.

"Because you love each other and that's what people do when they are in love." Nate pulled her into a hug. "I promise it'll only hurt now and then." Kenna started crying and she was afraid she wouldn't or couldn't stop. Nate pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "Go in there and tell him everything your feeling. He needs to know you're just as confused as he is about everything your feeling. Neither of you were brought up in a safe, loving internment."

"So you're telling me we have to learn from our mistakes?"

"Bingo." He said. She turned and watched Tara say her goodbyes.

"Wish me luck." Kenna walked in to the room. "Hey cowboy." The anger flared in Eliot's blue eyes.

"Maybe now is not the best time for us to be in the same room." Kenna leaned against the door frame.

"I get that."

"I tell you I love you and you bolt outta here like a scared filly. You haven't been scared of anything since you were eight."

"You've always scared me Eliot Spence." She took a few steps in the room. "The way your eyes light up when you're angry or when you're deep inside me and there's no place else you want to be out there." She took another couple of steps. "Or when you come home and I know the adrenalin from the last job is still pumping though you and all I want to do is hold you close even though I know that's not what you need."

"You have always been the only thing I need on nights like that. You bring me down from the bad place I climb into." She smiled.

"I'm scared of needing you too much."

"You can never need anyone to much Kenna." She was right next to the bed. "I won't say the words again if they scare you." He reached out his hand. She took.

"They don't scare me. What scares me is what happens when you can't do it anymore?"

"Do what?"

"Love me." Eliot looked at her. He knew then what this whole thing was all about. Everyone Kenna ever knew had quit on her. Her mother, her family, her husband, several boyfriends and a lot of strangers.

"Kenna Shane, I have loved you since I was nine years old. No one quits a love that strong. Especially someone like me." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "When was the last time I quit anything, let alone something as important as this?" Kenna couldn't think of anything. "Darlin' I know telling you after all this was a bad Idea but the last thing I thought of when I passed out was that I never told you how much having you in my life means to me and I almost didn't get a chance." He pulled her to him and she curled up next to him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She was asleep before she took her next breath. Eliot closed his eyes. This was where she belonged. In his arms and in his bed. He hadn't figured it all out yet but it was where she would always be. No matter how long it took to convince her that making a home together was the best thing for everyone involved, including her damn cat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Five

(One Week Later)

Parker knew it was the calm before the storm. She could see it on Nate's face. Eliot was out for at least a month and they had a case pending. Plus Hardison had traced the Irish Mob hit back to a case the ADA was working on.

"Nate?"

"Yeah Parker." He looked up from his file.

"How can we do this if Eliot is out?"

"We'll do all the leg work we can before we go in." Nate could see the worry building.

"Maybe we should take a few weeks off."

"I talked to Eliot; he wants to play it by ear." He pushed aside his papers and stood up. "The police are handling the investigation of the ADA and Kenna's service record cleared her on the shooting. All we have is our client to worry about and he's safe for the time being."

"Okay. I trust you to see when to say when Nate." Parker got up. "Just remember we all have a stake in the way we do things now." She walked out the room leaving Nate with his thoughts.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna leaned against the wall of the building with a beer in her hand. Eliot came up the back stairs finding her watching the sun set.

"Crappy day at the office?" He handed her another beer.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Eliot sat across from her on the ledge.

"You need to slow down. This super woman thing your doing is going to catch up with you darlin'." She looked at him.

"That super woman saved your ass last week." He grinned.

"She also ran for the hills when I told her I loved her." Kenna shook her head.

"I came back." She whispered.

"That you did." He looked at the sunset. "We have a trip to Paris to plan." Kenna looked at him.

"I never expected you to remember that."

"I can probably remember every major discussion we've had since you were twelve and we started having major conversations."

"Name three." She quizzed.

"Your crush on Rusty Larrabee in the fifth grade. Your job interview at the Tasty Freeze when you were fifteen and who you wanted to lose your virginity to when you were fourteen."

"And who did I end up losing my virginity to?" She smiled and took a long drag from her beer.

"Some stud I'm sure." They both laughed. Eliot took a drink of his beer and leaned back and looked at her. The sun was setting and the bright orange glow made Kenna's freshly washed hair glow. "Tell me about your day." He patted the spot between his legs. She pushed herself from the wall and sat down. He kissed the top of her head.

"I delivered a baby today." She closed her eyes and leaned back against Eliot's chest.

"It didn't go well?"

"She was two months early. Her mother didn't even know how far along she was." She felt Eliot running his hands though her hair. "She was so tiny Eliot. Her little body shook with her addiction to crack."

"Is she going to make it?"

"I don't know. Boston General has the best neonatal intensive care but without a way to pay for it how hard are they going to try." Eliot leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Lucky for her you have a few friends in high places. Did they give her a name?" He asked.

"Grace." Kenna answered. Eliot dialed his phone.

"Hey Hardison, call Boston General and get all you can on a little girl delivered today. Goes by the name of Grace."

"Sure thing. What do we need?"

"Usual charity work up, web site, donation bank…the whole nine yards."

"Not a problem."

"And hey, get a whole media package going to. The more press the better."

"You got it. Kenna had a bad day at work didn't she?" Eliot chuckled.

"You could say that." Eliot hung up. "All taken care of." Kenna turned and looked at him.

"Really? Just like that. You pick up the phone and Hardison does his key board magic and little girl's medical bills are paid?"

"You expect anything less from the mighty Hardison." Kenna laughed and turned back around.

"I guess not."

"We really should figure out what we're going to have for dinner."

"Can we just sit out here and enjoy the night?"

"I'm all for that Kenna Shane but baby I don't need you passing out on me before the night is done." He kissed her neck.

"Nate told you?"

"No…Parker did. You know if she thinks it needs to be told, she'll tell it." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "No secrets Kenna."

"Yeah." She stood up. "I vote pizza and football."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He swung her around and kissed her. Then they walked downstairs to enjoy a quiet night in.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Eliot looked down at the child in the covered bassinet. Kenna was right she was beautiful.

"Are you family?" A nurse came behind him.

"No. My…girlfriend delivered her. She was kinda bragging about how beautiful she was so I just had to come by and see for myself." The nurse looked at him strangely. "My name is Eliot Spencer." He offered the nurse his hand. "The company I work for set up a fund for Grace."

"That was you?"

"My employer."

"Last we checked there was a quarter of a million dollars in the account for her." Eliot smiled.

"Well all be damned." The nurse smiled.

"It looks like Kenna found one of the good ones." The nurse smiled and walked down the hall.

"If you only knew sweetheart you wouldn't think that." Eliot turned back to the baby. She was perfect in every way but she only weighed a three pounds. He wondered how many other children like her had slipped through the cracks.

"Hey." Parker snuck up behind him.

"Parker, a little noise please."

"Sorry." She looked at the baby. "She's so teener tiny." Parker squealed. "Is that Grace?"

"Yeah." Parker looked at the other babies.

"They're all so tiny. Do they all have homes?" Eliot chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they all do."

"I could steal you one."

"Parker…damn it." He took her arm and dragged her down the hall to the elevators. "Have some filters now and then would ya."

"What?"

"You can't steal a baby. And anyway what would I do with it?"

"I don't know. I know they cry a lot. I had some foster homes that had some babies. They were kind of noisy and smelly." She looked at Eliot. "You and Kenna would make cute babies." Eliot rolled his eyes at her.

"What would me and Kenna do with kids? Did you forget how we were raised?"

"Nate had a kid and his dad was mobbed up."

"Being a loan shark and a hustler doesn't make you a bad father." Jimmy Ford wasn't father of the year by any means but he wasn't a killer or a thief. "Don't even think about steeling a baby Parker." He whispered.

"I won't. Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?"

"You can't talk about taking things when…you know people are around. Not everybody gets you Parker. You should know that by now." She smiled. Parker was glad she had found people who got her. It took almost thirty years but Eliot and the others accepter her quarks and learned to deal with it. "You're quiet." The elevator came and they got in.

"You're always telling me to shut up."

"If you're not talking I wonder what's going on in that crazy girl mind of yours."

"Maybe me and Hardison should have a kid." Eliot shook his head.

"I'm not really sure but I don't think they make repelling harnesses for babies."

"Hardison sits in the van or where ever. When we're on a job he can watch it. Or we could bring to one of those baby kennels."

"Daycare, Parker, its called daycare." Eliot smiled. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They got out and headed out though the emergency room. Kenna was at the nurses' station. Eliot came up behind her. "Hey beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She turned around. "Did you see Grace?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful." He noticed the little changes in Kenna lately. Her hair was darker by just a shade and longer. Had he not been paying attention before the shooting or had he just not cared?

"You ready to go?" An older man came up to them.

"Yeah, Max. Eliot, Parker this is my partner Max Benedetti." Eliot shook his hand and Parker nodded.

"You look good for a man who took three hits last week." The man smiled.

"I'm never down long."

"Good thing 'cause you looked like hell when we brought you in here." The man grabbed his papers off the counter. "It was nice meetin' you." Kenna leaned over and kissed Eliot one last time.

"I'll be at home in time for kick off." Grabbing her things she took off after Max.

"What's wrong?" Parker could feel Eliot tense three feet away.

"You wouldn't get it." Eliot answered.

"Try me." Parker put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"We haven't fought since the shooting."

"Your right I don't get it. Fighting's a bad thing. Alec tells me that all the time."

"We fight Parker, that's me and Kenna. We're either screaming at each other and throwing shit or…"

"Screwing like rabbits?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. She was right on target though. They spent little time with the in between. "Maybe that's what kind of love yours has become." Parker took his hand and they started walking. "It took you saying the words to get to the in between."

"But that's not who we are."

"Maybe it's what you've become. I mean you guys fight hard and love just as…" She caught herself before she said what she was going to say. "the same way. Maybe now its pizza, football and cuddling on the couch. You are going to fight but she almost lost you last week Eliot. Kenna's not going to pick a fight just to fight. You saw what that did to her. The last time you got shot took a lot out of her too but she bounced back a little sooner."

"So what your saying is give it time and we'll be fighting and making up like before?"

"Who knows with you two? Not even Vegas is making book on how long you guys can go without killing each other." Parker smiled. Eliot's phone rang,

"Yeah Hardison."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital, why?"

"Is Parker with you?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Meet Nate at the court house. Seems our Irish hit man was more mobbed up then we thought. His death is going to start more than just a little riff between the families and the police."

"The police didn't shoot him. Kenna did. What the hell are they getting all worked up over a hitter's death?"

"Because the hitter was the boss's illegitimate son."

"Damn." Eliot closed his eyes. "We need to find a no mob zone to set up our offices."

"The only good thing is that detective that took Kenna's statement went though unofficial channels to investigate the shooting."

"Unofficial?"

"He's ex-Navy Seal. He saw what he could of Kenna's service record and kept the shooting as quiet as he could. No one knows who shot him other than a district attorney and a judge."

"How clean are they?"

"Squeaky, as far as I can tell. Eliot this guy knew what kind of trouble it would bring down on Kenna if he went through proper channels. He knows something."

"Kenna has his card on the fridge at my place so I think she trusts him too. I'll go find him after I meet Nate."

"Watch your back and Parker's."

"Don't I always?"

"Apparently not, since you got three fresh bullet holes in your fine self." Hardison laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Trouble?" Parker asked.

"With a capital T." They sprinted the rest of the way to the car and Eliot hopped Nate had a plan or this wasn't going to end pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Six

Nate stood in the lobby of the court house waiting for Eliot and Parker. This case went from a diner blowing up to hit men and ADA's getting killed and now it's all out mob war. The Irish and the Armenians were gunning for each other and Kenna and Eliot got dragged under the bus with one stupid move. Eliot and Parker came through the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" Eliot asked.

"The hitter Kenna killed is higher up on the chain of command then anyone thought."

"Hardison told me. Now what are we going to do about it?" Nate pointed to the court room.

"We got Armenian mob in superior court and we have the Irish in circuit court. What do they have in common?"

"They both leave a bad taste in my mouth." Eliot growled. "And they both got busted by the Boston PD."

"And who hates dirty mobbed up cops more than even the NYPD?"

"The BPD." Eliot smiled. "Two mob cons and dirty cop sting is a tall order Nate."

"Plus I'm down a hitter." Kenna came up behind Eliot.

"No you're not." She said. Eliot turned around.

"Plus you're up a grifter." Tara stood next to Nate. He looked at the people around him.

"Okay then, let's go steal us two mob families and some dirty cops." Nate headed out of the court house.

"He still does that?" Tara leaned over and asked Kenna.

"Yeah…and it still creeps Parker out." They followed Nate back to the bar.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"How did you get out of work?" Eliot asked Kenna on the ride back to the bar.

"Max had an emergency at home and there was no one to take his place so I told him I would take time loss. Hardison called me." Eliot stopped at the next stop light.

"You up for this?" She looked at him.

"If means more healing time for you and making sure we're not put on another county's hit list, hell yeah." She leaned back against the head rest. "Are you up to it?" He knew what she meant. He chewed on the thought for a few seconds then looked back out to the road.

"I know you have the moves. I know you have their backs but this isn't some little safe cracking job." Kenna looked at him, surprised. "Didn't think I'd find out about that now did ya." He turned into the bar. "Secrets Kenna Shane…we swore there wouldn't be any more of those."

"I know. I should have told you after the marriage consoler job. We were fighting left and right and it didn't seem like something that would matter either way." He pulled into his parking space and turned off the engine.

"I worry about why we're not fighting anymore."

"Do you think it just might be that we're not scared anymore?" She looked at him.

"Maybe, but I just want to you to know that the next fight we may kill us both." He smiled.

"Oh but what a way to die." Kenna answered and got out of the truck.

"I thought you would have rather gone making up." He put his arm around her as they walked into the bar.

"Eliot haven't you learned by now the way we fight is just foreplay. A means to a mind blowing end." He smiled.

"You would think that." Nate and the others were in the back room. They all sat around the table and Hardison pulled up the screens on the Armenians.

"Okay we have the Armenian mob that has control over half of the gun running out of the harbor." He clicked the screen again. A handsome man came into view. "Abimelik Abisak is the head honcho. You know that hedge fund looser Eddie Maranjian worked for him. The only reason he didn't go down in the sting was that he was out of the country when it all went down. And the fact that Eddie didn't name him specifically."

"So he slid under the wire and is heading the whole damn thing." Eliot shook his head.

"Exactly." Nate stood up. "The Armenians are the worst of the two evils." Hardison changed the screen again. "Brandon O'Hare's brother Kevin is now running the Irish side of things. His son was the hitter Kenna killed after he shot Eliot." Nate looked at his crew. "We don't have a list of the dirty cops but Hardison got Eliot a desk job at the Fifteenth Precinct…with a little help from Detective Jenkins. He kept Kenna's name out of all the shooting reports. Right now he is the only Boston cop we can trust."

"Just because he kept Kenna clean of the shooting, how do we know he's clean?" Tara asked.

"Hardison checked him inside and out." Nate leaned on the bar stool. "Kenna you keep working your shifts and keep an eye on the neighborhood goings on. See if you can see any shake downs going on." Kenna nodded. "Sophie and I are going to see if we can get some more on these trials."

"Too bad Alice White couldn't be on the jury." Parker added. Nate looked at Sophie and Sophie looked at Tara and Tara looked Hardison.

"Hell no…there is not a chance in hell I can…no…absolutely, positively not." Nate looked at him.

"You can do anything you put mind to Hardison."

"You expect me to get y'all onto a jury that's getting picked tomorrow. Hell no." Eliot looked at him.

"I guess he's not the hacker we thought he was. Hey Nate do you know where they sent that Chaos guy that tried to kill Sophie. I bet he could do it." Hardison glared at him.

"Hell no…you know what I need." He went to his keyboard and Nate got a two liter of orange soda out of the fridge. Kenna threw a bag of gummy frogs in his direction.

"You got twelve hours." Nate smiled. He loved it when a plan came together.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed for the couch. Eliot got the popcorn from the microwave. He had opened all the windows and the breeze felt nice. The sat on the couch but neither one bothered to turn on the television.

"Can I ask you something?" Eliot sat on one end of the couch legs stretched in front of him, Kenna sat on the other side the same way.

"Sure."

"Hardison set up that fund last night and there is already over a quarter of a million dollars in it." Kenna raised her eye brows and took a swig of her beer.

"Wow. You guys are good."

"Kenna."

"I'm a paramedic Eliot."

"You weren't always." She smiled at his comment.

"Neither were you."

"But you were always the good girl." He smiled.

"Not always Eliot but thank you for holding on to that fantasy about me." She curled her legs underneath herself. "I did donate about five grand but that's it."

"About?"

"Just because you're sleeping with me doesn't mean you have a say on where I spend my money Eliot." There was that edge he hadn't heard in over a week.

"You can give every penny you ever make to the bum on the corner for all I care. I was just askin' Kenna." She knew he was baiting her. Trying to get her to fight him.

"How much did you donate?" He smiled and took a long drink from his bottle.

"Ten grand." Kenna laughed.

"Just had that laying around the change jar Spencer."

"The couch cushions actually." She shook her head.

"I called the hospital before we came home. She's fighting, that's good."

"How bad is it going to get?"

"The withdrawal will be tough on her. That's when most babies die. There is only so much they can do to stop the shakes and then the body temperature drops." Kenna looked down at her bare feet. "The pain will rack her little body till she just forgets how to breathe. They may or may not put her on a vent, depending on how strong her lungs are."

"I don't know how you do it. " He looked at her.

"I guess all those years of taking lives I wanted to save a few."

"You killed to survive Kenna." He looked at her. "And when you were ordered to."

"I could have quit." Eliot knew what it was like to not have a way out.

"You did what you needed to do Kenna. Don't ever think that if you'd done it different it might have changed things."

"I know. I just over think things sometimes." She twisted her body and curled up between Eliot's legs and turned on a random hockey game. The actions made Eliot aware that she was done talking. He ran his hand down her back. "I love you Eliot." She whispered.

"I love you too darlin'." It had been the first time she had said the words first and it nearly took off guard. He kissed the top of her head and settled down for a quiet evening.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Hardison was gloating beyond belief. He not only got Nate, Sophie and Tara into the jury pick but Parker's Alice White as well. He was almost glowing when Kenna went to grab a cup of coffee from Nate's pot after everyone left.

"You are a hacking god Hardison." Kenna sat next to him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He brought up the security cameras at the court house and the police station. Kenna saw Eliot sitting at the front desk rifling though some paper's trying to look busy. Neither one of them had slept much last night. Between Grace, the shooting and the almost fight it seemed like the best place for both of them was in each other's arms, He had talked to her, sang to her and made soft, sweet love to her and about four in the morning sleep finally came.

"He doesn't look happy." She whispered.

"Does he ever. I mean you'd think waking up with you every morning would bring a smile even to Eliot's sour puss."

"_You two do know I can hear you, right?" Kenna smiled._

"You set me up." Hardison looked at Kenna. "Oh it's on sister. You best be watching your back."

"_Hardison you touch one hair on her head and I'll be the one you have to worry about."_

"The man has no sense of humor, what so ever."

"_Still hearing you Hardison." Kenna saw he looked up at the camera and smiled a small smile._

"I told him it was too early to yank your chain." She said.

"_Yeah well he's been hanging around Parker too long." _Kenna watched him for minute more then went to the court house cameras. Parker and Nate sat in the potential jury box in the room housing the Irish. Nate knew more about the Irish than of the other mob families. Sophie and Tara sat on the Armenian side. Between the two of them they had enough information to figure out what was going on with that family.

"_Kenna?" Nate's voice echoed in her head._

"Yeah, Nate."

"_I need you to go to evidence room at the prescient and see if you can get copies of the invoices of last shipment that the Irish got before the bust."_

"Okay. Anything else?"

"_Get copies of as much of those originals that you can."_

"Aren't they the same one's Hardison pulled up from the shipping company's records?"

"_I don't think they will match, that's why we need to see them. And if you get really board copy the Armenians shipping records too. Eliot you can get her in there can't you?"_

"_It's my first day Nate…they may not like me poken' around here."_

"_So that's a no?"_

"_I said they wouldn't like it, I didn't say I wouldn't." _

"Give me an hour. I'll bring you lunch." Kenna told Eliot.

"_Thanks." He answered. _Kenna took her coffee and headed to Eliot's apartment to change.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Eliot watched as Kenna made her way through the lobby of the police station. He watched the way the men looked at her and the woman tried not to. She was a classic. Kenna hadn't been waif like since she started eating his mama's cooking all those years ago but she had her curves in all the right places. She smiled only at him, ignoring the people around them.

"I came to take you to lunch." She leaned on the counter and batted her long eyelashes. The Sergeant sitting next to him smiled.

"Dude, if you say no to that I will not speak to you again…ever." Eliot smiled.

"Think you can handle it without me?'

"As long as you share details you can take an hour and half." The man smiled at Kenna."If I'd know you like the bad boys Hawks I would broken a few noses a long."

"You couldn't handle me Ross." Her and Eliot headed down the hall.

"There's a storage closet right above the evidence room with floor vent." Kenna nodded. He led her into the closed and pinned her against the wall as he locked the door. He kissed her. "You got twenty minutes to find the boxes and get what we need before the shift change."

"Okay." She looked at him. "I can do this Eliot." She kissed him one last time and took the rope out of her bag and opened the air vent. She turned on her ear bud.

"Hardison, I'm in the vent."

"_Okay, go straight about thirty feet there is a crass vent. Take a left and the first grate you get to and that will be the back side of the evidence room." _Kenna crawled slowly though shaft. She took a left and was at the first grate in record time.

"Okay. I'm here." She undid the grate and slid the down the rope.

"_Okay if you go three rows down and two up you should of the OCD evidence." Kenna went the direction Hardison sent her and found the boxes of evidence. _

"Okay, I got it."

"_Okay box seven six nine four and nine five should be the Irish paper work." Kenna opened the first box and started scanning the papers. She started on the second box and was done within nine minutes._

"Okay done."

"_The Armenians are box nine, nine, six, six and six, seven." Kenna found the boxes and started scanning._

"Kenna you have four minutes." Eliot growled in her ear.

"Almost done." The sound of the closet door knob jiggling made Eliot spin around.

"_Hurry it up, I got company." He said though clenched teeth_.

"_Give me a minute." She whispered._

"You got thirty seconds." The door knob turned. Eliot slid into the corner hoping to conceal himself against the wall. Someone pulled open the door a crack…Eliot took a defensive stance….he wasn't going to like hitting a cop.

"Eliot…." He felt a hand pulling on his belt and a warm body sliding up his. As the door burst open Kenna pushed him against the wall and had her hands on his back side and her tongue down his throat.

"Whoa…Hawks…new guy get a room." Sergeant Ross stood at the entrance of the storage closet. The door slammed shut.

"Close call." Eliot whispered. Kenna smiled.

"You wouldn't want it any other way cowboy."

"Hardison, I'm going to work from here, did you get everything?"

"_More than enough Kenna, thanks."_ She pushed away from Eliot.

"I'll see you later cowboy." Kenna left the closet and headed to the fire station and Eliot stayed in the closet a bit longer to get himself under control.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Seven

"Kenna got everything we need?" Nate was back at the apartment. He and Parker both made it to the second round of jury selection and they would have to return tomorrow.

"Nate that girl's got talent." Hardison pulled up the invoices. "It seems there are some transgressions in what was brought in and what was tagged and bagged for evidence." He put two of the invoices side by side. "The one on the left is the one booked into evidence. It seems thirty or so crates of Uzi's just disappeared somewhere in the shuffle." Eliot came in.

"There's a lot more then that missing." Eliot handed Nate a file. "A whole shipment wasn't logged into the computer. I found a whole box of files stashed in a storage closet." Nate looked at him confused. "Don't ask." Nate raised his eyebrows and looked at the file.

"So all these guns are on the street?"

"They aren't in the evidence room, that's for sure." Eliot answered.

"So this is all about the hardware." Nate didn't sound convinced. Tara and Sophie came in.

"I don't think it has anything to do with guns." Sophie interjected. "The Armenian's have bigger problems." She handed Nate a sheet of paper.

"You have to be kidding?" Nate looked at her. She shook her head. "The Irish and the Armenian's are in business together?"

"That's what it looks like." Parker came up behind Nate making him jump.

"Where were you?" Nate asked.

"I stopped at the Hospital to see Grace." Eliot looked at the thief.

"Remember what we talked about Parker." He raised his eyebrows hoping he got the point.

"I just looked at her Eliot. And I left the other ones."

"Other ones?" Nate questioned.

"Don't worry about it. So then what does this mean?" Eliot asked.

"It means this thing is bigger than we thought." Nate looked at the invoices. His phone rang. "Yeah."

"Nate don't, tell Eliot it's me. I need you down at the hospital." Kenna's voice sounded strained.

"I can do that. Okay. See you then." Nate hung up and looked at his team. "I have to go out." He turned to leave without giving an explanation.

"Sophie, he's acting creepy again." Parker noted. Eliot watched him leave.

"Something's not right." He grabbed his coat. Tara stopped him.

"Let him go. Trust him." Eliot looked at Nate's retreating and back at Tara.

"I do."

"Then let him handle it." Eliot backed off.

"You better be right." She smiled.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Eliot shook his head. They went back to the discussion on how they were going to bring this plan together.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Nate found Kenna in the Emergency room behind an exam room curtain.

"What the hell happened to you?" He looked at the bruise on her cheek and her bruised knuckles.

"Something I didn't expect." She pulled up her shirt and there were three bruises on her stomach. "We got a call. Nothing unusual until we went to put the guy on the gurney. He took a swing at me. Hit my cheek I punched him and his wife yanked the bus door opened and shot me." She looked at Nate.

"Other than the bruises are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got myself a week's paid vacation."

"How is this going to go down with Eliot?"

"That's why I called you." She grabbed her shirt. "The guy and his wife were brought in with me. It would have got a little complicated if he started busting heads in the ER." Nate shook his head.

"Okay, let's get you home and hope that vain doesn't pick today to pop out of Eliot's head." Kenna rolled her eyes.

"Like this isn't going to do it." Nate dialed his phone.

"Yeah, ah, Eliot grab a corner booth in the bar I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just you and me." Kenna watched Nate's expression. It was hard to read. "Okay. See you then." Nate hung up and helped Kenna into the car.

"What's the plan?" She asked when Nate got into the driver's seat.

"Go home, take a shower and some pain killers and go to bed. If all goes right he'll be happy you're safe." Kenna laid her head back and ran her hand over the indentations where the bullets had hit her vest.

"If he wouldn't have given me this, the phone call you got would have different."

"Would I have gotten that call?" Kenna looked at him.

"I didn't want him to have to…I knew you would find a way." She sat up. "He trusts you. You and the team know how to protect him."

"Does he need protecting Kenna?"

"Not the physical kind of pain." Nate pulled up to the bar. He got out and opened the door for Kenna and helped her out.

"Go get some rest." He took the vest from her. "I'll make sure you have a new one before you go back to work." He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for not fighting him on wearing this."

"I never even thought about saying no." She headed upstairs and Nate headed in to diffuse a bad situation. Eliot was in the corner like promised.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's all the secrecy about?" Nate sat down and put the vest on the table.

"It saved her life today." Eliot looked at Nate. The vain starting to grow as the anger pumped though his veins. "I know what would happen if you lost her to anything other than a mutual break up it would cripple you." Nate looked at the emotion playing on his friends face. "I know that kind of love Eliot and I know what's it's like to lose it."

"What are you trying to say Nate?"

"I'm saying that being angry because of what could of happen isn't going to make what did happen feel any better. She worried more about what was going to happen to you when you heard than what could have happened to her."

"So she called you to talk me down."

"She called me to make sure you were there for her." Eliot looked at Nate and ran his hand over the vest. "The kind of love you two have is more rare than anything you've ever stolen Eliot. Just keep that in mind when you go upstairs tonight."

"You really think that don't you." Eliot stood up.

"Don't you?"

"The last six months I've been walking on egg shells trying not to say or do something that might piss her off. I'm doing shoddy work and to top it off I got shot last week when I was thinking about her. Nate my mind is not in the game and the longer we're together the worse it's gonna get." He grabbed the vest. "I'm breaking things off with her tonight. I'm not going to tell the other's till I have to."

"Eliot don't do this. You love her too much to hurt her that way."

"If you haven't noticed everything I care about ends up broken sooner or later."

"We're not broken."

"Yeah well the four of you are built differently." He smiled. "And you are broken. Just in different places." He headed upstairs to do the last thing he thought he was going to do today. Breaking Kenna's heart was the last thing he wanted to do but if it meant become numb to the pain he was feeling, it just might be worth it.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna took four of the pills in the bottle she knew held Eliot's pain medication. She needed something stronger then what the hospital had given her. And she wanted to sleep though the next twelve hours so maybe Eliot would forgive her. Crawling into bed she thought she should call and check on Grace but the pills hit her hard and fast. She was out before her head hit the pillow. That's where Eliot found her ten minutes later sprawled out on his king sized bed with his Texas Longhorn's t-shirt on and a pair of blaze orange panties. The bruise on her cheek was starting to turn back and blue. He went to the bed and pulled up the t-shirt to find three circular bruises.

"Son of a bitch." He said though clenched teeth. He turned around and headed to Nate's.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Nate was alone sitting at the counter in his kitchen when Eliot burst though his front door.

"I really need to lock that when I come in." He said as he looked at Eliot.

"It was a hit."

"What?"

"Someone tried to kill Kenna."

"It was the wife of the guy they were working on." Eliot threw the vest on the counter.

"They're clustered. If she was pissed and gunning for bear they shouldn't be clustered." Nate looked at Eliot. "They would have been scattered. Someone wanted Kenna dead."

"The cops arrested her at the scene…" Nate looked at Eliot. "Son of a bitch."

"That's what I said." Eliot leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "Nate we can't win this fight. We need to call someone who can."

"The state police are our best bet."

"What about Kenna's friend at the police department."

"He's not safe either. We got to warn him. You stay with Kenna." Nate looked at him. "Are you still going through with it?"

"I'd like to say it's none of your damn business but somehow I think we'd all be losing something more then we gain if I send her away."

"It took you all of ten minutes to figure that out?"

"I saw the bruises on her stomach and I couldn't breathe." He looked down at the counter. "I almost died last week and she could of today." He looked up. "I never gave a damn if I lived or died before. Not since you came knocking on my door. Even then I didn't much think of my life going one direction or the other. Then she showed up. Now I don't go into a job not caring if I make it out or not. I try to make it out."

"That's what love does to you." Nate got his jacket. "Go take care of Kenna. I'll take care of the other stuff." Eliot shook his head.

"I can't let you do that alone." Nate looked at his hitter.

"You need to take care of her right now. I got this."

"Are you sure?" Hardison came in.

"We got your back brother…go take care of your woman." Parker poked her head out from behind the couch.

"Bring her some hot chocolate. She likes six marshmallows." Eliot looked at her and smiled. Sophie came downstairs.

"You know we have your back Eliot." Tara came out from behind the spare bedroom.

"Trust us." She smiled.

"You told them." Eliot looked at Nate accusingly.

"I couldn't let you throw away the best thing to happen to you since…us." He motioned to the people in the room. "Not that we didn't like the Eliot without Kenna…but we've grown quite fond of the Eliot with Kenna." Nate smiled. "We'll keep you posted." Eliot shook his head. He was crazy for letting them go off on their own but he needed to be with Kenna right now, for more reasons than he cared to bring up to this bunch.

"Thanks again." He nodded and left Nate's apartment and went across the hall. Topher sat staring at him from the foot of the bed. "I know how you feel buddy." He reached over and scratched the cat's chin. "I never was very good about sharing but I think I might make an exception." He sat on the bed and the cat came and curled up next Kenna and let Eliot lay next to her on the other side. "Thanks." He whispered to the cat knowing they had come to and understanding.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

It was dark when Kenna awoke and she felt an arm draped protectively across her waist, just below the bruised section of her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Kenna knew Eliot wasn't sleeping.

"Nothing to be sorry for darlin'." She felt his finger's tracing every line of the bruises on her stomach.

"How long have you been sitting there starting at me?"

"A couple of hours give or take." Kenna turned her head and looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"I've been out for nearly six." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Topher did a little bonding." Eliot stopped tracing the bruises. "You could of died today Kenna."

"And I could have died yesterday, and the day before that. I could have died in Iraq or Angola or right here in this bed. You know as well as I do that death doesn't make an appointment.' She turned over on her side and looked at him. "You got me that vest to protect me. It did what you wanted it to do."

"I know. I'm stupid to think that you leave this house every morning and nothing will happen to you." He ran his hand down her cheek. "I thought about a lot of things tonight and one of those things was to end this." Kenna stared at him. "I know another stupid idea."

"I can see why you would feel that way. We are really bad for each other sometimes." She rolled back on her back and looked at the ceiling. "We just have to realize that we also just as good for each other."

"I guess we are." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You know this wasn't an accident right?"

"I figured when I looked in the mirror when I got home that no distraught woman with a forty five could cluster her shots that way."

"Nate called earlier. The woman never showed up at central booking. Jenkins didn't even know you had been shot."

"This whole thing is getting a little too dangerous even for my taste." She curled up against his side and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe now would be a good time to go to Paris."

"I would love nothing more than to pack a bag and be on the next flight out of here." He ran his hand down her back. "But you and I know running away never solved anything."

"I guess it's one of the lessons we had to learn the hard way." She closed her eyes. "I love you so much Eliot, it scares me."

"I know how you feel baby." Eliot knew what they were admitting might have been more dangerous they any job either of them had done bur she was scared enough as it was. "You should eat something."

"If I thought I could lift my body off this bed I would agree with you but I kinda feel a little noodle like." He laughed.

"How about I carry you out to the couch and make you something to eat." Kenna smiled.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just bring it to me?"

"Then I would have to worry about you all alone in here." Kenna snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"Maybe staying here would be a better option." He ran his hand though her hair.

"Darlin' I know I for one would love to stay in this bed and shut the whole world out but you need to get some food in you before you take another pain pill. And you will be taking another pain pill." He sat up and left her sprawled out on the bed. "I'll be back for you in a few minutes." He slid on his jogging pants and headed toward the kitchen. Kenna rolled over on her back and realized that she hurt far more than she had when she went to bed. Sitting up was nearly impossible. Kenna knew that things were far worse then she had imagined. Slowly she guided his feet to the floor and edged herself upright.

"Son of a bitch." She whispered. Topher looked at her from the foot of the bed. "A lot of help you are." Kenna stood and it was the single most painful thing she remembered doing in a very long time. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. Checking her face she knew why Eliot looked at her the way he did. She looked like hell. After she went to the bathroom she tried to run a brush though her hair but she couldn't raise her arms above her waist without her ribs protesting.

"Here, let me." Eliot took the brush from her and started brushing her hair. "I told you I would come and get you."

"I know but there is just things a girl has to do for herself." Kenna tried to smile but the pain was radiating though her body.

"Okay that's it." He lifted her up and carried into the living room and got her settled on the couch with pillows and blankets and handed her two pain pills. "These aren't as strong as the ones you took earlier but it'll get you though dinner." He gave her a glass of water.

"It's after midnight…is that really dinner?" She smiled, trying to lighten things up.

"I guess it's a midnight snack then." He went to the kitchen and brought back a sandwich, some chips and a cup of hot chocolate. "Six marshmallows."

"You and Parker spoil me." He still didn't crack a smile. She knew he had seen the way she had moved to the bathroom and he was trying hard to control his anger. "Eliot you have to take a deep breath or that vain is going to burst." He frowned at her.

"Eat." He walked away to answer his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. "Yeah?"

"How's our girl?" Nate asked quietly.

"She's in a lot of pain."

"Hopefully all this will be over by tomorrow. I got the state police to look into the shooting and they are coming down hard on the prescient. We also got the proof we need to cripple both families."

"Wow, you've been busy."

"Yeah, well when the stakes are family safety the con runs a little smoother."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, two tickets to Paris for the week end." Eliot looked at Kenna sitting on the couch.

"Two first class tickets to Paris, leaving Friday…we can do that."

"I figured you could."

"Open ended?"

"No. As much as I would love to spend the next few weeks showing Kenna the sights, I think she wouldn't be happy if she couldn't go back to work."

"Your right. Go get some sleep and we'll wrap this up in the morning."

"Thank the team for taking care of things."

"I'll save that for you. Talk to you later." Nate hug up and Eliot threw his phone on the counter and went to sit on the floor in front of Kenna.

"Feel better?" He looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want watch a movie or something till you fall asleep?"

"Sure." She whispered. He was shutting down. She knew all the signs. Kenna had done it enough times herself. Watching as he flicked though the channels, she wondered if this was the beginning of the end.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Eight

Kenna woke up in Eliot's bed with Topher curled at her feet. She heard him in the shower. She didn't remember falling asleep. The pain was not as bad as it had been last night. Kenna got up with minimal pain and went into the bathroom.

"You want some company cowboy?" She slid down her panties as he pushed open the shower curtain. Again he didn't smile but moved over so she could slip in behind him. He helped her off with his t-shirt she had worn to bed last night and threw it in the direction of the hamper. He moved her in front of him and let the spray run over her hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." She smiled. "Thanks for carrying me to bed last night."

"My pleasure." He reached for the shampoo.

"You're such a bad liar." Kenna let him wash her hair. He stayed quiet till she turned around and faced him. The warm water cascaded down their bodies. Eliot leaned down and kissed her. Holding her face in his hands he deepened the kiss till it left them both breathless.

"I would never lie to you Kenna."

"I know." She said and leaned her head against his chest. "I know Eliot." Kenna hopped that him lying to her was the least of her worries.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Nate looked at Eliot and knew that something wasn't right. He was tense and withdrawn. In twenty four hours he was leaving to take Kenna on the trip of a lifetime and the man didn't look the least bit happy about it.

"Is there something we need to discuss Eliot?" Nate stood at the bar next to him.

"What's to discuss. The state police have the dirty cops and both mob families in their cross hairs and Sarah Jane and her husband getting the money to rebuild the diner. Alls good." He took a long drag of his beer.

"What about you and Kenna?"

"Fine as frog's hair. I'm going to surprise her tomorrow night. Sophie's packing her a bag and Parker's taking care of the cat so it's all good."

"You body language tells me it's not all good Eliot." He turned to Nate.

"I was shot a week ago, we've been working twenty four seven on job and yesterday my girlfriend was almost killed. Nate please tell me more about how my body language is projecting anything other than stress I've been under."

"Okay, point taken." Nate looked at his hitter. "Why don't you let Hardison change those boarding passes to tonight? Maybe the sooner you two get out of here the better." Eliot turned to Nate.

"Maybe." He finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the bin behind the bar. "I'll go talk to him. If I don't see you, have a nice weekend." Eliot headed up the office to talk to Hardison.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna watched Eliot as he drove. He told her to grab her jacket and that's all he said.

"I'm I dressed okay?" She had on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Your fine." He said.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"What part of surprise don't you get Kenna Shane?" He smiled for the first time since they laid in bed last night.

"You know I was never good at surprises." She took a deep breath.

"I know." He reached over and took her hand. "I promise it will be the best surprise ever." Kenna couldn't help but smile. Ten more minutes they were pulling into Logan Airport. They pulled to the international flight terminal.

"Eliot…we…we can't." She looked at him.

"We are." He pulled to the curb and Hardison and Parker were waiting with their bags. Eliot got out and went around helping Kenna get out. "You can't say no." He took the bags from Hardison and handed him his keys. "You dent it, spill something in it or do something hinky in it I will know." Hardison smiled and handed him the tickets.

"You take care of things on your end and I'll take care of things on mine." He hugged Kenna quickly. "Keep our boy safe."

"I will." Parker smiled and handed Kenna a purse.

"I packed some hot chocolate. I wasn't sure you would like the French stuff." They hugged.

"Thanks Parker." Eliot put his arm around her shoulder.

"You ready for the best weekend ever?" Kenna looked at him and for the first time since Eliot came back into her life she felt like he was hiding something from her. The smile didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." She would try not to let him know that she knew something was wrong.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Eliot?" Kenna asked as when they were finally settled in the comfortable seats of first class.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would think you of all people would have had some sort of itinerary."

"I do." There was that smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes again. "The one thing I wanted to do, neither one of us is in any shape to do." Kenna could only imagine.

"Everything is okay back at the office right?"

"The bad guys are put away and the good guys have what they need to start fresh." He knew she was worried how they left things. "I promise we are free and clear till Monday."

"Isn't that a country song. 'I Don't Have To Be Me Till Monday.'" Eliot laughed for the first time in two days.

"Yeah, I think it is." He pulled the hand rest up and pulled Kenna against him. "Get some rest. We should be in Paris by morning." Kenna ran her hand up his chest.

"Voulez-vous vraiment passer cette opportunité?" She batted her eyelashes. He raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to ask how or why she knew French but when she asked him if he really wanted to pass up this opportunity he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Oh Kenna Shane you will be the death of me." He leaned over and kissed her. He shook off the dread he was feel all day and tried to enjoy the trip.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Sunday night was somewhat of celebration. Kenna and Eliot had a great meal and ended up at the Eiffel Tower. They stood at the top and watched the sun set. Kenna laid her head Eliot's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Eliot knew that someday he would regret ever thinking they could have a normal life but tonight he was going to put all regrets behind him and live for this moment.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Kenna stretched and rolled over. She had the best three days and would remember it for the rest of her life. Reaching over she found Eliot's spot empty. Kenna turned over and found a note on his pillow. She smiled. Taking the note she sat up.

_Kenna,_

_I'm sorry. I have never said those two words more in my life than I have the last six months. I should of just let you walk away that day you came to see me. I should have told you that I couldn't help, but I didn't. I could never say no to you and that's why we need to end this before its too late. I love you but we're no good for each other and you know as well as I do in this business if you have a weakness they will hold it against you. You are my weakness and I can't afford to be weak. Not with my teams lives on the line. We will always have the last six months of memories to remind us of what could have been. I changed my flight time and I'll make sure Topher is at your place when you get home._

_Always,_

_Eliot_

Kenna looked at the bold but precise hand writing on the hotel stationary. The tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Eliot was gone and he wasn't coming back. The pain she thought she could handle tore through her already weak body. Curling up in a ball she prayed that the pain never ended because the emptiness would take over and she didn't know if she could survive.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/oo/o/

Eliot stood in the line to board the plane and looked down at his ticket. He fought the urge to crumple it and walk back the way he came. Maybe Hardison was right when he told him this wasn't the way to do this.

(Flashback)

"You want me to what?" Hardison looked up from his lap top.

"I want you to change my departure time to Monday morning,"

"You're going to spend the week end with your woman and then leave her in Paris. Alone for twelve hours."

"Just do it Hardison." The hacker looked at him like he had lost his ever loving mind. Maybe he had.

"This is not going to set well with Kenna, you know that. Hell it ain't going sit well with anyone who knows the woman."

"I need to get my head back in the game and I can do that if she's in my life."

"Man you're defiantly not seeing what the rest of us are seeing then. Your game is on and then some with her here. I thought we went thought this reason to come home crap the last time you wanted to cut her loose."

"Just change the ticket Hardison, you can rip me a new one when I get home."

"You can bet your ass I will." Hardison handed him the tickets.

(Present)

Eliot handed the gate attendant his ticket and she smiled at him. He nodded and headed to his seat. The flight was going to be long and lonely and he only hopped there was enough tequila in those carts to drown himself in his hard ache.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna was packing when her phone rang.

"Eliot!" She answered, hoping he had changed his mind and was meeting her at the airport.

"Kenna, its Doctor Chandler."

"Who?"

"The ER doctor from Boston General."

"Oh, right sorry. Bad connection. How can I help you?"

"We ran some test the other day when you were brought into the ER. They got lost in the shuffle over here and I'm sorry about that."

"Test? I was shot, what test did you need to run?"

"Some blood work, making sure your clotting was good and such. We also ran a tox screen and a pregnancy test just so we could rule out some things. Ms. Hawks your pregnancy test came back positive."

"That can't be. I…you gave me pain meds and….I…."

"I'm sorry Ms Hawks. If you'd like we can rerun the test. You can come down this afternoon."

"I'm out of the country." The tears began to fall. She was all alone in a strange country and now she found out she was pregnant.

"Well when you return than."

"Sure." Kenna hung up the phone and slid down the bed onto the floor. There was no way this day could get any worse. Closing her eyes she let the pain wash over her. Eliot was gone. She had no one. She couldn't make the other's choose. So was alone. She couldn't go back to Boston and Kentucky was out of the question. She only had one other option. Picking up the phone she dialed a she thought she would never have to dial again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Nine

"What do you mean she didn't get off the plane?" Eliot looked at Hardison.

"Kenna did not exit the plane at the terminal." Hardison said slowly.

"Hardison!" Eliot took a step forward but Nate stepped in between them.

"Enough. Did she get on the plane Hardison?" Nate looked at the hacker. He hit a few keys on his computer.

"No."

"How hard was that?" Eliot glared at him. "Did she get another flight?"

"Eliot, Kenna has more alias then you and me put together. She could be anyone boarding any flight out of Orly or Charles de Gaulle."

"Paris has a million cameras…find her Hardison." Eliot ordered.

"You're the one who left her there Eliot." The hitter went for the hacker's throat.

"Knock it off, the both of you." Sophie yelled. "Hardison just look at the cameras. Eliot go sit down." Eliot looked at her then Hardison. "SIT!" Eliot went and sat down on the couch. "Now is not the time to be bickering with each other." Sophie looked at Eliot. "Where would she have gone if she couldn't come here?"

"I don't know. I do know that she won't go to Kentucky." He looked down at his boots. "I thought it was the best way Sophie."

"You really don't know her that well then." Parker stood next to him.

"Parker…"

"All she wanted was to be part of a family. All she wanted was to…be…your…family." The thief clenched her fists at her side. "You were suppose to be her family…you told me you don't leave your family. Ever."

"Parker, please not now."

"Then when Eliot. When are you going to realize that loving someone doesn't make you weaker…it makes you strong." Tears started rolling down the thief's face. Eliot stood up and looked at the other four people in the room.

"I screwed up. I know that. I just thought she didn't need to be part of this. She needed a life that wasn't spent looking over her shoulder anymore."

"We do and we're happy about it." Parker crossed her arms over her chest. "She knew what she was doing falling in love with you Eliot. She didn't care if you were broken. That we were broken." She turned and left. Eliot started to follow her. Nate stopped him.

"Let her go. Hardison can deal with her later." Eliot looked at Nate. "We will fix this Eliot. I know what you were thinking and even though I don't like it, I understand it." He turned to Hardison.

"Anything on the cameras Hardison?"

"I got Kenna boarding a plane to Hawaii at eight o'clock our time."

"Hawaii. Why would she go to Hawaii?" Nate asked. Eliot shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but get me on the next flight tonight." Hardison shook his head.

"Best wait till morning. The fog is coming in hard and flights are being canceled left and right. I tried her phone but I think she left it in the hotel in Paris because that's the last coordinates I have on it."

"She won't make it easy, that's for sure. Book me on the first flight in the morning. Eliot headed out the door and hoped he could pick up the pieces of his life before it was too late.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Kenna watched the waves roll in and wished for things she couldn't have. She was never like that before. Her wishes were always one's of survival. Not walking on the beach with a man who loved her more than anything. A warm hand touched her shoulder and for a split second she hoped.

"You okay?" She turned and looked at the man behind her. He had been a lot of things to her once. Her friend, her boss, her priest and for one night nine years ago, her savior. Steve McGarret had been part of a task force set up to flush out insurgents in Afghanistan post nine eleven. He had picked her to be part of his team even though she had been Army and he Navy. McGarret had believed in her when no one else did.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you might want to take a walk. I have a little time to kill before my meeting." Kenna smiled.

"I forgot how you like to hover." He smiled.

"I don't hover. I observe at close range." They started walking down the beach. "Why me…why now Kenna. It's been nearly seven years."

"I did something I never thought I would do. I put all my eggs in one basket."

"Ahhh, something no good retrieval specialist does." McGarret had known of Kenna since she was in basic training. She had no ties to anyone so she made a good candidate to recruit for a black ops team. He watched her grow and made sure she was pushed to her limits. She never backed down, ever.

"I guess I wasn't as good as you thought."

"Oh no, you're better than anyone could imagine. Even Eliot Spencer." Kenna stopped and looked at him.

"What you think I don't keep tabs on my best team. If I ever needed to go black again I was making sure I had the best to back me up."

"Now you've gone old school five-o." Kenna smiled.

"Ahhh sweetheart but how could anyone deny this?" He raised his hand and motioned to the view. Kenna looked at the sun setting.

"Thank you for taking my call."

"You had a doubt that I would?"

"We didn't leave on good terms."

"You didn't leave on good terms. I left knowing you needed out. You were in too deep. You needed time to sort out what was right from wrong. I understand that. Now we're both legit and that's all anyone needs to know about us."

"I guess you're right." McGarret turned around.

"I left the name of a good doctor on the fridge. Call her tomorrow. I have to go." He ran his hand down her cheek. "He'll come looking for you, you know that right?"

"I can only hope." He smiled that half smile that got him into so many places he didn't belong.

"No wishing necessary." McGarret turned and left. He knew her almost as well as Eliot. Maybe even better because Steve McGarret had seen what kind of real damage she could do. Eliot only saw what she let him see. Maybe that's why he was in Boston and she was here, alone on a beach wishing he was with her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Eliot sat in his seat waiting for the plane to take off. He hopped no one would sit in the seat next to him because he wanted to brood in peace. No such luck.

"Hi." Eliot looked up to see a familiar face he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

"Parker, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You screwed up Sparky. I'm here to make sure you don't make that mistake again."

"Really, so I get the crazy chick as my back up plan. This is just great." Eliot looked at the thief.

"If all goes well you won't even know I'm here." She answered and he shook his head.

"If all goes well, we'll crash in the middle of the ocean and I can die in peace." Parker looked at him.

"You would really want that?"

"No. I just want some quiet so I can figure out what the hell I'm going to say to make this right."

"Just tell her you were wrong." Parker put her hand on his. "Tell her you're not as broken when she's around. She'll get it." Eliot looked at her.

"You do have some good ideas now and then." She smiled.

"Even the crazy chick knows when things are going good." Parker leaned back and closed her eyes, leaving Eliot alone with his thoughts.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The airport was busy for a Tuesday evening. Most malinhina's waited till Thursday to fly in. Steve McGarret knew more about Eliot Spencer than most. He knew he was a vet with a history of dark ops and a little unethical retrieval practices thrown in but he had become in all intensive purposes, a good guy. He knew who he was looking for but he wasn't sure how well his reception would be accepted. He watched the gate from Boston and waited. Kenna needed her family right now and in his world ohana meant everything.

"Parker will you just stop." McGarret looked up to see Spencer with a blond woman.

"I'm sorry force of habit." Eliot slipped a wallet back in a man's pocket.

"Airports don't mean a free for all Parker, jeeze." McGarret pulled out his badge and stepped in front of them. "Oh crap." Eliot looked up.

"Yeah, that would be about right. Eliot Spencer?" He could see the man looking for an out. "Kenna's with me." The man's eyes froze.

"How do you know about Kenna?"

"Let's just say she was part of my team before she became part of yours." Eliot didn't question. Parker's nails were biting into his bare forearm.

"Parker ease up." He whispered between clenched teeth. The thief loosened her grip. "How did you know that I'd be coming?"

"Because you screwed up and if you're as smart as I think you are, you want to correct the biggest mistake you've made in your life. I also try to keep tabs on my people even when they aren't mine any longer."

"So you're…?" Eliot asked.

"An old friend." He put his hand on Eliot's shoulder and started leading him to the door. "I was the last person in the world she would have called so I knew it was pretty bad."

"Is she…okay?"

"Define that in Kenna terms." They went out the sliding glass doors and to the car parked on the front curb.

"Did you lock up your guns and knives?" Parker asked. McGarret laughed.

"She knows I hate a mess. Though I do live by the water…drowning him is always an option." They got into the car and headed toward the ocean. Eliot looked at the older man and wondered how Kenna knew him and why. He saw the Special Forces tattoo on his upper arm and knew that he was into some of the same things he had been into in the early days.

"How long have you known Kenna?" Eliot knew to tread lightly because the man had just as many secrets as he did.

"Since she was a recruit. I was Navy, she was Army but man that girl could shoot a gun better running then most men could standing still." Eliot thought about the shot she had made the day the sniper took him out. "I had a fairly young team and she had no ties to anyone so I snagged her up." Eliot watched the way the man talked about Kenna and the ease in which he took the curves in the road. He was comfortable with his surrounding and not the least bit apprehensive about the man sitting next to him. "I trust Kenna with my life. So I trust the people she lets into hers." McGarret turned and looked at Eliot. "She wouldn't of let you in if you meat to hurt her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know. Strings tie you down and start to suffocate you. Then they make you think about the things you've done and the people you've hurt." He pulled into a driveway and stopped the car. "You know more about Kenna than anyone. You know that when she's backed into a corner she will fight tooth and nail to get out." McGarret looked at the house. "Just don't get any blood on the furniture."

"I'll keep that in mind." Eliot got out of the car and Parker climbed over the back seat.

"Hi." She said. McGarret smiled a small smile…kind of afraid of the little blond.

"Hey."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

She was lying on the couch. The black shadows under her eyes told him that he had done more damage than he thought. Her hand lay protectively against the bruises on her stomach. Eliot knew swallowing his pride was never easy but with her he would rather die than see her suffering because of him.

"Kenna." He knelt down beside her. Eliot brushed the hair out of her face. "Kenna Shane…" Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful."

"Back out the way you came Spencer. I don't want anything to do with you…ever."

"I know darlin' but give me a minute to explain." She didn't move but Eliot could feel her body tense.

"No. You don't deserve a second of my time." Kenna sat up and was standing behind him before he could rise to his feet. "Get the hell out."

"Okay. I just want you to know I'm here. When you want to talk." Her brown eyes were full of anger and pain and Eliot wasn't sure if he could ever bring her down from the place she was at.

"Here him out Kenna." McGarret stood at the door.

"He doesn't deserve to be heard."

"But there are things he needs to hear Kenna." The older man came down the step and stood next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You tell him everything you need to and then listen to what he has to say."

"Then can I kill the bastard?" She asked.

"Not on my rugs you don't." He nodded at Eliot and turned and walked back out the door.

"He's OCD when it comes to his house." Kenna said. "Why did you leave me in Paris?"

"I thought it would be best for both of us if I cleared out of your life."

"Don't I get a say in what's best for me?" Kenna fought back the pain in her gut.

"You can have all the say you want. I just got scared Kenna. I know that's a concept you don't know much about."

"I get scared Eliot, if you only knew." The sharp pain nearly brought her to her knees.

"Kenna?" Eliot was at her side. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just go, please." Her voice was strained. "Please, just leave." Kenna begged before the blackness overtook her and she lost the battle against the pain.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A/N: I needed somewhere to send Kenna and I really didn't have a clue where to go and then I saw a commercial for the new Hawaii 5-0 and it hit me…so I did a little back ground check and made up the rest. As usual I don't own anything but Kenna and I do my best to keep it real but my mind sometimes wonders into oblivion and I make it up as I go along.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Ten

Eliot sat with his head in his hands. Parker was next to him and hadn't moved in over an hour. Eliot off handedly thought it had to be a personal best. Steve McGarret stood across of him watching and waiting.

"Did she seem okay when she flew in?" Eliot asked.

"Tired, a little sad but other than that she seemed fine. We took a walk earlier in the day." Eliot ran his fingers though his hair.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone to Paris. It was too much." McGarret looked at him.

"She wanted to go Eliot."

"And I left her there." Parker remained quiet.

"You did what you felt you had to do." The doctor came out of the ER.

"Mr. Spencer?" Eliot stood up.

"Yeah, how's Kenna?"

"She was severally dehydrated and the pain that she was suffering from was from the stomach muscles healing. She should have spent a few days if not a week in the hospital to rest but apparently the Boston ER doctor didn't think so." Eliot nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. I'm going to keep her a few days to make sure everything is doing okay." The doctor looked at Eliot. "Why don't you go see her and we'll talk some more when you get done." Eliot looked at doctor.

"Thanks." Eliot went into the room. Kenna was as pale as the white sheet that covered her body. He went to sit next to her. Taking her hand he held it. "Hey beautiful." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Eliot?"

"Yeah baby, it's me."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. The doc said you're dehydrated."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Kenna looked at him with a blank expression.

"You dumped me in Paris."

"Yeah, well I came to my senses somewhere over the Atlantic." He smiled. She didn't. "I like your friend McGarret."

"He's as good as they come." She looked away. "He would have never left me in Paris."

"Okay Kenna I get it, your hurt and the only thing I can say is…I can't change what I did and I wish I could take it back, but I can't." He couldn't tell her he was sorry for the hundredth time since they started all this. She looked back at him.

"Go back to Boston." She pulled her hand out of his.

"I can't go back without you. I won't go back without you." Kenna knew this was a fight she needed to save when she was stronger but the sooner he realized that she was through with his games, the better.

"You're Eliot Spencer. You can do anything you put your mind to." He leaned back.

"You really want to play it this way? I love you Kenna and you may or may not believe me but I didn't want to do what I did. I thought I was making things easier for us."

"You did." She smiled a small smile. "You made it easy for me to say get the hell out of my life." The doctor came in.

"Ms. Hawks, we have your test results." Kenna shook her head hoping the doctor would get the hint that she didn't want them right now. "You are defiantly pregnant. I ordered an ultra sound to make sure everything is okay."

"Pregnant?" Eliot looked at Kenna. The doctor looked at Kenna.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay. Now you know Eliot. Please leave." She looked at him. The doctor decided he would make his hasty departure.

"I'll be back when the ultra sound tec gets here." The doctor backed out of the room.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got the call yesterday morning when I woke up alone in a hotel suit in Paris." She tried to sit up but she had a hard time. Eliot went to help her but she pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me." Kenna took a deep breath. If he touched her again she would not be strong enough to push him away.

"Kenna, you can't begin to believe how damn sorry I am for leaving you all alone." He stood up. "I was trying to protect both of us and I screwed up."

"So did I, by thinking we could make this work."

"You're pregnant."

"What difference does it make Eliot? Me being pregnant just complicates things a hell of a lot less because what kind of home can we give a kid?"

"One with two parents who love each more than anything in the world, Kenna."

"Eliot we can't have this baby. We both know we can't." Eliot knew a lot of things and he knew that he wanted Kenna to have his baby. He wanted her to be in his life always. "We both have prices on our heads Eliot."

"We also got friends in our corner Kenna." He wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm really tired. Can we just agree to disagree and you can leave." Kenna closed her eyes. Eliot left then. He needed to get his bearings. For the first time in a long time his world was spinning out of control. Not saying anything he left her alone.

"How is she?" Parker stood up.

"Resting." He looked up at McGarret. "Did you know?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"What?" Parker was next to Eliot. "Eliot, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Parker. Go call Nate."

"What should I tell him?" Eliot looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Just tell him we found Kenna."

"But something's wrong Eliot. Tell me."

"Just do it Parker!" He snapped. The thief turned around and headed outside to use her cell phone. Eliot paced back and forth trying to bring himself down to a reasonable anger level.

"Are you okay Spencer?" McGarret asked.

"I will be. Can I ask you a favor?" Eliot looked at the man.

"Sure."

"Keep Parker busy. Let her pick a lock or crack a safe, just keep her otta my hair for a couple of hours."

"Sure. I'm sure I have some filing cabinets my old man lost the keys for." He put his hand on the hitter's shoulder. "Just remember where you came from Spencer." The man walked away. Eliot sat down and took a deep breath. How could he convince Kenna they could make this work when he didn't believe it himself?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

All Kenna wanted was to tell Eliot that they could make it together if they really wanted to. She closed her eyes and prayed that she could figure this all out before it all fell apart. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping before she heard a cart being rolled in. She opened her here eyes.

"Ms Hawks?"

"Yes."

"My name is Janis. I'm the ultra sound tech." She closed the curtain around them. The woman got things ready and then she came to Kenna's side. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kenna closed her eyes. She really didn't want this to be real.

"It's going to be a little cold on your belly." The woman lifted Kenna's gown and gasped.

"I was shot." She said before the woman could ask.

"Wow, you had on a vest?"

"Yeah."

"God bless the man who invented those things." The woman squirted jell on Kenna's belly and laid the wand over it. Kenna watched the screen. A small peanut shape appeared. "There he is." The woman smiled. "Strong heart beat; I would say you're nearly nine weeks along." Kenna knew before he touched her that Eliot was there. The hand he put on her shoulder was shaking. In all her life she had never seen Eliot Spencer shake like that. Touching his hand she guided him next to her and he held her hand.

"Kenna…" She shook her head.

"Just enjoy the moment." Eliot watched the screen. He felt Kenna squeezing his hand. He knew that things were never going to be perfect between them but he was going to try to make this work if it killed him.

"I love you Kenna Shane." Eliot whispered in her ear. Kenna knew he did. But the words wouldn't come to her today. She loved him but if she said those words again they might jinx the rebuilding process that had begun.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Parker waited by the hospital room door. She wanted to go in and see for herself that Kenna was okay but her fear of Eliot taking her head off again stopped her from taking that last step. She jumped when the door swung open and Eliot came out.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. Um, I'm really sorry about before. I should have never snapped at you."

"It's okay. You we're hurting."

"That doesn't give me the right. You care about her too." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go see her for a few minutes before we head out?"

"We're not going to leave her here are we?" Eliot saw the fear in the young woman's face.

"No Parker. I'm never leaving Kenna anywhere again." He stepped away from the door. "Go visit. After, we'll get something to eat and find a hotel." Parker nodded and went into to see Kenna. Parker hated hospitals but her friends well being was more important.

"Kenna?"

"Hey Parker." Kenna smiled. "Don't look so scared." She reached for the thief's hand. "I'm okay. Everything is okay Parker. Everything." Parker took her and smiled.

"He's unbearable without you."

"I know. Get some rest. We'll all go home in a few days." Parker nodded.

"I'll bring you some hot chocolate. Do they even have hot chocolate in Hawaii?" Kenna laughed.

"I have a few packets left in my bag." Parker looked almost ecstatic.

"I'll have to stop by McGarrett's and get it."

"Yeah, you do that." Kenna smiled. "Take Eliot out of here for awhile. Get him some sun."

"He is kinda pale." Parker returned.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"I got you a couple of rooms at the Hyatt." McGarret handed him a key card.

"Thanks man." He looked down at the card. "I owe you more than you'll ever know."

"You really have come a long way since the old days Spencer."

"I the same man I was back then." He smiled. "I guess I may have to make a few changes to the man I've become."

"I think you're just about where you should be." McGarret reached out and shook Eliot's hand. "Give me a call if you need anything." He handed the hitter a card just as Parker was leaving Kenna's room.

"Thanks again." McGarret left. "I'm going to say good night to Kenna."

"Okay. I'm going to call Nate."

"I'll meet you out front." Eliot went back into Kenna's room. "I thought I would say goodnight before we left." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I didn't tell Parker about the baby. I thought maybe it would be better if we told the whole team together. Maybe you could make some great meal and then spring the news on them before desert." He looked at her.

"Sounds like a plan darlin'." He brushed the hair out of her face. "We're going to make this works, I promise."

"I know. Go keep Parker out of trouble."

"Now there's something I possibly won't be able to do." He kissed her one last time and headed out the door. Kenna wasn't sure if Eliot could keep his promise but she knew he would die trying. Closing her eyes she tried to catch up on the sleep she hadn't been getting since she had been deserted in Paris.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Two days and several frayed patients later Kenna, Eliot and Parker boarded a plane to back to Boston. Kenna prayed that all would be quiet when they landed and would stay that way for a few days to come. Tara had to leave for parts on know but she promised to be in touch. Eliot's wounds were nearly healed but Kenna would be out Leverage business till further notice.

"So, dinner tonight, we tell the troops." Eliot whispered.

"I got bigger plans. " She smiled and snuggled against him. "Tomorrow night."

"Whatcha talking about?" Parker poked her head up from the seat in front of them.

"I'm thinking about a party tomorrow. " Kenna said.

"Ohhh can we have a piñata?"

"Parker you don't like when we're mean to the piñata, remember?" Eliot reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Can we have cake?"

"Yeah Parker." Eliot smiled. "We can have cake." He ruffled her hair. "Now turn around and behave yourself." Eliot lay back in his seat, pulled Kenna into his arms and hope the rest of the flight stayed uneventful.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to all who have been keeping up with my stories…I love you all and the more you write the more I write so keep that in mind. Jacky…this is Kenna we are talking about and though she was quick to let the desertion to go things aren't always what they seem to be. Let the games begin.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Eleven

"Where the hell are we going Hardison?" Eliot sat in the passenger seat of the Hackers van.

"I told you I don't know. Kenna e-mailed me some GPS coordinates and asked me if I would take you there. We had to leave by four."

"Since when did you start taking orders from my girlfriend?"

"It was an e-mail and she said please so technically it was more like a favor." Eliot shook his head. He needed to get dinner started for 'party' they had promised Parker. They had been driving for a half hour already. At this rate they weren't going to eat till after eight.

"Did she say anything else in this e-mail?"

"Nope. She just wanted us to leave at four and we left at four –o-two, which puts us kind of off schedule but I think if we don't hit anymore traffic, it should be okay. So how was your trip to Hawaii?" Hardison asked as he finally took a breath.

"I came back with Kenna, so I guess it went okay." Eliot smiled. Hardison looked at him. Eliot never smiled.

"You're not telling me something. I can see it in your eyes man."

"Just drive Hardison." The Hacker looked at the GPS and started to slow down. He made a left into gravel drive way. There were two cars parked in the yard. Two very familiar cars. Sophie's Cadillac and Kenna's Jeep. There were people sitting on the porch. People Eliot knew. Hardison pulled his van next to Kenna's jeep and got out. Eliot followed slowly behind. His mother sat on the porch swing with Sophie. Nate was talking to Jodi and Charley and Parker was pushing Kyle on tire swing in the side yard. "Where the hell are we Hardison?"

"I think we done landed in Mayberry." Hardison smiled and looked at Eliot. The smile had left the hitters face. "I'm going to see what's up with Parker and the little man."

"Keep him away from your laptop Hardison." Eliot walked to the steps and looked up at the five people mingling on the porch.

"Hi." He said apprehensively.

"Eliot, come give your mama a hug." Clara said. Eliot went up the steps and went to his mother. He hugged her.

"Hey big brother." Jodi turned and hugged him. Her swollen belly bigger than it had been the last time he saw her.

"Mom…Jo….what's going on?"

"Kenna said she needed us here for a family meeting. She flew us out this morning." His mother answered.

"Where can I find Kenna?" He forced a smile.

"In the kitchen. She told us all to stay out here till dinner was ready." He went though the screen door and looked around the warm farm house. It was cozy and well cared for. "Kenna!"

"In the kitchen Eliot." He followed the sound of her voice. "Hi." She smiled at him. "Hardison didn't have to drag you out here did he?" She said jokingly.

"No. Where is here?"

"The address is Somerville but it's still a Boston suburb."

"Whose house is this?" Kenna smiled.

"Yours."

"Mine?" She checked something in the oven.

"Yeah. I bought it before I moved to Boston. It was kind of a thank you gift for the whole New York mess."

"You bought me a farm as a thank you gift?" He tried to wrap his head around what she was saying.

"At the time I thought it was appropriate. Now I know it was a foolish whim." Something wasn't quite right with her. She was overly happy, even with all their friends and family there.

"Kenna what's wrong?"

"Why should be anything be wrong?" She smiled. "You want to tell everyone to wash up. Dinner's ready." He stepped in front of her.

"Kenna what the hell is going on?"

"You said we could make this work so I thought I'd help it along." She smiled but Eliot could see something more was brewing behind her brown eyes.

"Kenna maybe we should put off telling them about the baby."

"Why, they're all here and we have so much to celebrate. I mean really Eliot." She shook her head. "Go call your family to dinner." The emphasis on your startled him.

"Kenna…" She slammed down the tray of ribs that she had just taken out of the oven.

"Eliot…please just call everyone to dinner." He watched her put the finishing touches on the meal. Turning to go he looked at the cake sitting on the counter. It was just shaped like a balloon. It had blue frosting and pink writing that said Welcome Baby Spencer. He looked back at Kenna then turned and headed back outside.

"Nate, can I talk to you." Eliot looked at his family sitting on the porch.

"Sure." He stood up. They walked off the porch, toward the barn. Before they got too far Eliot turned around.

"Kenna said dinner was ready. Tell her we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sophie said. Nate looked at his hitter as they walked down the path.

"What's going on Eliot?"

"Kenna is hurting more than she's letting on."

"I thought you worked things out?"

"Maybe not so much. I mean we talked about things and I thought we worked things out but…she's acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Just…I don't know. She greeted me with a smile and told me she bought this place for me as a thank you for the thing in New York and then she got really creepy."

"Creepy. This is Kenna we're talking about Eliot. Calm, cool, collected…Kenna."

"Nate you didn't see her. She was like…a Stepford Wife." Nate laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her and you just keep her away from the knives."

"There's cake." Eliot added.

"You cut the cake." He shook his head and they both headed back to the house. Kenna was finishing setting the table and everybody greeted the two late comers.

"Sit." Kenna smiled.

"You need some help babe?" Eliot came around the table.

"No, you sit and talk to _**your**_ family." She winked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was so dead. Kenna brought the milk out. Eliot pulled out her chair. She practically snarled at him. He raised his eyebrows at Nate.

"Kenna, you just got out of the hospital kiddo. You should take it easy." Nate said as looked at her.

"I'm fine Nate. I never felt better. I should have done the whole getting shot and getting dumped in Paris thing years ago." Silverware clanged and three out of ten adults looked confused.

"Kenna, why don't you and I go talk…anywhere but here?" Eliot stood up.

"Sit down and eat your dinner Eliot." Kenna said between clenched teeth.

"Eliot, sit." His mother said oblivious to what going on.

"Mom…" Kenna looked at Eliot. The anger was growing and he knew that somewhere between her getting shot and the plane landing yesterday the woman he loved had grown bitter. He knew he was to blame but he didn't know how he was going to make it up to her. Kenna stood.

"I'm not feeling very well." She glared at Eliot when he stood to help her. "Enjoy you dinner…" She ran out of the room. Eliot followed her. Jodi looked at Nate.

"Something we should know?" Jodi questioned.

"You should ask Eliot." Sophie looked at Nate and the rest of the team exchanged glances. Parker looked at the boy sitting next to her eating his ribs.

"Kyle buddy, why don't you and me take our plates and go out on the picnic table and eat."

"Cool." They both stood. Hardison grabbed their drinks and followed the two out the door.

"That can't be good Mr. Ford." Charlie said.

"Just protecting his innocence." Was all Nate said.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Kenna please." Eliot stood in front of the closed door. "Talk to me." A few seconds later the door flung open. There was anger in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone Eliot. I thought I could deal with this. I thought I could put the fact that you left me in Paris behind me but I can't. You deserted me when I needed you the most. You brought me to a place that should have held a million good memories for us. Memories that could black out the ones from our past but instead you made it worse than ever."

"I know and if you want me to beg, I will."

"I don't want you to beg Eliot. I want you to leave. Better yet, I'll leave." She pulled a set of keys from her pocked and tossed them his way. It gave her a split second to push passed him. He caught the keys and caught her arm.

"What about the baby?" Kenna's glared at him.

"You mean my baby."

"Kenna, come on please, can we talk about this."

"I've talked all I want to about this. Just let me leave and we'll call it a day."

"You brought my family all the way to Boston to tell them what a bastard I've been then by all means let's tell them." Kenna crossed her arms across her chest.

"I brought them here to share in our happiness but I came to my senses. I'm sorry if I messed up everyone's week end."

"Kenna…." She started down the hall. "Damn it Kenna Shane stop acting like a five year old." Storming out the door Eliot was torn between going after her and letting her go.

"Eliot?" Jodi was behind him.

"It'll be fine." He said hoping his sister wasn't as good at reading him as she had been as a child.

"Go after her." Eliot turned to her.

"It might be too late."

"It's never too late." Eliot went to steps and saw Kenna's car was still parked on the lawn. He took the keys that she had thrown him and noticed they were her car keys. If she really wanted to go she could of hotwired her jeep. He headed to the one place she had always felt safe.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna sat on the hay bale with her face in her hands. She was being pulled a hundred different directions and she wasn't sure what she should do. Hearing footsteps on the wood of the barn floor she looked up.

"How long are we going to play this game Kenna?"

"Till one of use decides not to play anymore."

"I love you Kenna, and we have to tell Nate what the hell we are doing or he's going to think we've lost our ever loving minds."

"I know. We just can't till McGarret finds who ever tried to kill me." Kenna curled her legs under her.

"Kenna, Nate would want to help."

"The more they know the more danger they are in. Maybe if we just keep pretending we're mad at each other."

"Sweetheart we have a house full of people waiting for happy news." He kneeled in front of her. "Let's go have some cake before we drive the crazy chick crazier."

"They will understand when this is over. "

"They're not mad at you baby, they're mad at me." Kenna knew that Sophie hadn't spoken to him since Paris.

"I know that's hard for you." She smiled.

"I'll get over it when you're safe." He smiled. "Come on, we have some good news to spread." He got up and took her hand. They walked silently up to the house. Kenna wasn't sure what to expect when she got back but everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Through with your tantrum?" Nate asked. Kenna leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"This one." She said and smiled. Going into the kitchen she found the cake and a knife. Turning to bring it into the dining room she heard footsteps. Flipping the knife over in her hand. The footsteps grew closer and Kenna knew they didn't belong to anyone in the house.

"I guess this is gonna happen sooner than we thought." She whispered, wishing she had a com in. One more step and it would all be over.

"Auntie Kenna…" Kyle came in from the dining room. Kenna turned in time to push the arm of the gun man standing behind her.

"Kyle run!" The next few seconds were going to mean life and death and Kenna hoped she didn't screw it up.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Twelve

The wood splintered around the door frame Kyle had just gone though. Kenna used her elbow in as many places as she could reach. She prayed it was only one lone hit man because there was only Eliot to protect everyone else. It wasn't that she doubted his skill, but the men who wanted her dead meant business and she knew they were the best. Eliot was better. She shifted the knife into her right hand and lunged back at the yet identified aslant.

"Kenna!" Eliot called from the hall way.

"I'm a little busy." She said as she turned and hit the man with a left and a right, still clutching on to the knife.

"He still armed?" Kenna kicked the gun out of the man's hand.

"Not anymore." Eliot flew around the corner and flew full force into the man taking him down. Three punches to the solar plexus and he was out.

"I thought you came in here for the cake?" Eliot smiled.

"I got a bit distracted." Kenna laughed. She went into the pantry and got some rope. "You tie up our friend and I'll call McGarret to work his magic."

"The rest of the family is in the barn, by the way."

"Everyone safe and sound?"

"I think Jodi's water might have broken when Kyle slid though the doorway."

"Oh God!"

"Just kidding." He grabbed the rope. Kenna shook her head and dialed McGarret. Things were nearly back to normal. The evacuation of the hit man was almost as fast as his demise. The helicopter landed and picked him up before Eliot got to the barn. Kenna talked to the man who took custody of the gun man. She made sure her friends knew what they could do with him. Going back to the house she tried to clean up the kitchen the best she could. Eliot poked his head in.

"I think one of the bullets hit the cake." Kenna looked at the blue mess that used to be a cake.

"Just tell Parker to be careful. I think she will be the only one eating." Eliot reached for her hand. "'We have a captive audience. You ready?"

"We should start with the easy stuff." Kenna took a deep breath.

"Okay, hit man explanation first, baby news second." They walked into the living room where Jodi was still a little pale.

"How are you doing Kenna?" Nate stood up and went to her.

"I'm doing okay. " He hugged her.

"Next time you bring us in on your side jobs or I'll kill you myself.' He whispered in her ear.

"Yes sir." He went and sat back down. "The day I was shot, I knew it wasn't just some woman on a rampage. I contact a few friends and they found out that some old enemies from my past were looking to make sure I didn't testify at their trial in Hawaii. My ex- CO contacted me and the only thing we came up with was to make sure he was following me, which meant Eliot has to leave me in Paris alone." She sat on the arm of the chair that Eliot had commandeered.

"When were you going to let us in on this little cat and mouse game?" Nate asked.

"Tonight, but the gun man was at least a day behind us. You and the rest of the family were supposed to be gone. I had a kick ass alarm system set up. I needed one more check and then we were going to wait him out."

"But he got the jump on you." Nate really was getting more and more upset over the whole think. "Kenna you could have been killed."

"I know. But now there is one less price on my head." Eliot stood.

"With that said, we have some other news." He actually looked a little nervous.

"Wow it's the day for news." Kenna touched Eliot's hand and he knew she was worried. Nate seemed tenser then he had in a very long time.

"You have something to say Nate?" Eliot looked at the man he called a friend.

"I think we've all had a long day." Kenna swallowed. "Maybe this can wait." The change in his voice was evident. "Just till tomorrow." Eliot looked at Kenna.

"Sounds good." Kenna nodded. "Sleep is probably a good idea."

"I thought we were going to have cake?" Parker looked sad.

"Yeah, I'll get the cake Parker." Kenna stood. Eliot followed.

"The last time you went for cake I ended up with splinters in my ass." Kenna didn't smile. She took a knife and scraped off the writing.

"Kenna." Nate was standing in the door way.

"What can I do for you Nate?"

"I want you sit down. The rush is going to wear off and you're going to crash." He came and stood in front of her. "Jodi wouldn't have been receptive of your news right now." Kenna looked at him. "She's angry about Kyle being put in danger and scared for herself and her baby. If you told her you're pregnant she would just get angry." Eliot looked at Nate.

"How did you know?"

"Maggie had the same glow when she was pregnant with Sam." He looked at the hitter and the woman he had let into his small circle. "I think that you two have gone round and round about this for more hours than you care to admit. I know you've been fighting about it more than anyone should have to about bringing a child into this world. Just know that I will have your backs in this."

"It seems you already have." Eliot said.

"I just saw the way she tensed up when you were describing your side trip to Hawaii."

"Maybe you should just serve the cake." Kenna handed Eliot the knife. "I'll head upstairs. Everyone is staying here tonight." She headed up the back steps,

"She's shutting down."

"It's been a long week Eliot. Give her time. Go talk to your family and reassure them that everything is okay. I will take care of the team." Nate cut the cake in half and took one side to Parker. Eliot went into the living room. His mother, sister and Kyle sat on the couch. Charlie sat on the arm next to Jodi.

"Kenna went upstairs." He looked at Jodi. "Tonight will be the last time you have to worry about something like this ever happening. Tonight Eliot Spencer and Kenna Hawks died." He looked at the three adults. "We won't have any contact with you. No phone calls, no cards, no e-mails unless they're though Hardison."

"Eliot, you can't just cut us out of your life like that." Jodi stood.

"It's the only way to keep you safe." He looked at Kyle asleep against the cushion. "It's the only way to keep our family safe."

"Eliot, we knew what you do isn't always pretty. Tonight was just a reminder." Jodi ran her hand over his shoulder. "We're not scared Eliot."

"Nate seemed to think you were."

"For a few minutes. Then I knew you and Kenna had it under control like you always seemed to do growing up. Now the stakes are just a little bit bigger."

"Eliot, you and your friends do good things. I am proud to call you my son." Clara looked at him. "You said that your friends will make sure we'll be safe. I spent many years worrying about where you were and what you were doing. I don't have to do that anymore. I want us to be that family we were before you left. We can be that if you let us." Charlie stood up.

"We can't lose you and Kenna again Eliot." He looked at the two women. "They can't lose you." The man that had been his sister's friend for almost as long as Kenna looked him in the eye. "We will just do things differently." Eliot looked at his family. They were a stubborn bunch.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Eliot took a deep breath. "I for one am ready for bed. We'll talk this over more in the morning." He hugged his sister, his mother and shook Charlie's hand. "Thanks for understanding." Eliot headed up the stairs and hopped tomorrow was a better day.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Kenna felt the mattress sink then the warm arms engulf her. She took a deep breath. No matter what happened she would remember this moment. The moment they both found a place to call home.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She snuggled closer into him. "I know this is only temporary but right now I feel like I could stay here forever."

"Baby, we can make our own forever." She knew he was right. Tomorrow morning they would tell the family about the baby and they would have their forever.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"You really did mess up the place." Parker put a cup of hot coco in front of Kenna.

"I'll get it fixed. Parker, where is my coffee?" The thief looked over her cup.

"It's coco. You love coco."

"It's seven o'clock in the morning Parker. Coco is a before bed treat. Now hand over my coffee and no one will get hurt." Hardison came through the door and turned around when he heard Kenna's threat. He bumped into Eliot.

"I wouldn't go in there."

"Why?" Eliot looked around the door frame.

"Parker is trying to keep Kenna away from her coffee."

"Oh God, she has lost her last marble." Eliot stood back. "Is Kenna anywhere near the knife block?"

"I don't know. I high tailed it out of there when Kenna said no one would get hurt if she got her coffee." Nate came down the steps.

"Something wrong boys?" He looked at them.

"For some God forsaken reason Parker is withholding coffee from Kenna." Hardison answered. Nate looked at Eliot.

"You two are afraid of a couple of girls?"

"No, I'm afraid of one of those women. And depending on the day…both." Hardison turned and headed the opposite direction. Nate laughed.

"Did you see what she did to the guy last night? That is my sweet girlfriend when she had her morning coffee." Eliot heard a cup hit the counter hard.

"I'll go in first. Draw the fire toward me and you go in for the coffee pot." Nate rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling. Then he turned and headed into the kitchen. "Parker, give Kenna her coffee." He went to the pot and poured himself a cup.

"Coffee is bad for the…" She stopped.

"For what Parker?" Kenna looked at her.

"For…you know…you get all jittery and then if you have to put in an IV and your hands are shaking." Parker demonstrated by shaking her hands all wild like.

"I won't have to put in an IV today, unless someone gets hurt…or worse." Kenna said though clenched teeth. Nate pushed his cup toward her.

"Let the woman have her coffee."

"Thank you Nate." She glared at Parker. Eliot came in and headed to the pot of coffee. "Chicken." Kenna said to him

"Damn straight." Sophie came in and she could almost sense the tension.

"Good morning. What have I missed?"

"Parker tried to keep Kenna away from her coffee." Nate looked at Parker.

"I'm sorry okay. I thought I was helping." She slammed down her coco and left the room.

"I'll go." Eliot said.

"No…I will." Kenna stood up. Grabbing her cup she headed after Parker.

"I'm not cleaning up the blood." Sophie said as she drank her coffee.

"Sophie…" Nate smiled behind his coffee cup and Eliot left for higher ground.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna found Parker on the tire swing. She was swinging aimlessly back and forth.

"I'm sorry Parker." The thief stopped swinging.

"I'm sorry too. I was…I know…" Kenna put her hand on Parker's shoulder.

"I know; you were just trying to help." Kenna looked at her friend. "A little bit of coffee won't hurt, I promise." She smiled. "How did you know?"

"I overheard you and Eliot fighting the other night."

"So does everyone know?"

"Just me and Nate as far as I know."

"You know that Nate knows?"

"I heard him talking to Eliot too. Maybe you should both stop talking to Eliot?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Kenna!" Jodi called from the porch.

"Yeah Jodi…just hold on." Kenna turned back to Parker. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, go see what Jodi needs." She nodded and headed back up to the porch.

"What's up?" Kenna asked Eliot's sister.

"I told you that we had a hard time conceiving and Charlie and I got approved for foster care and then adoption."

"Yeah but you got pregnant."

"Well me and Charlie didn't take our names of the adoption list and well…they have a baby for us Kenna…right here in Boston."

"A baby…wow…how…I mean that's great." Kenna hugged her friend.

"I know." She laughed. "We wanted a big family."

"So where…when can you go and get the baby?"

"They called thinking we would have to make the trip here. We have to pick her up tomorrow." Kenna smiled.

"Her?"

"Yeah, her name is Grace." Kenna swallowed hard.

"Grace?" Kenna whispered. Parker came up on the porch.

"Did something happen to Grace?" Jodi looked at Parker. The young thief had gone pale.

"No Parker." Kenna looked at Jodi. "It seems that Jodi and Charlie are going to get to adopt her." Kenna smiled.

"You know this baby?"

"Kenna delivered her." Parker said proudly.

"Really…oh God Kenna, that makes her even more special."

"You do know her mother was a crack addict?"

"I know, that's why we got her." Jodi sat on the chair. "I took about a million and one classes on special needs kids for us to get our foster parent approval so I know what I'm in for. Did I know I would be dealing with it when I was seven months pregnant, no?"

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Kenna knew Jodi would be but she had to ask.

"You bet your ass." Eliot came out on the porch.

"Hey baby sister, watch that mouth."

"Jodi and Charlie get to have Grace!" Parker was almost giddy with excitement.

"What…what did I miss?"

"Long story short we're adopting her!" Eliot knew there wasn't a better set of parents on earth to take care of that little girl. He was sure of that.

"That's great." He said. "Wow, we were hoping she would get a good home. Turns out she's getting a great home." Eliot looked at Kenna. "Maybe we should get everyone together. Celebrate."

"Ohh, more cake?" Parker's eyes lit up.

"How about pancakes Parker?" Eliot asked.

"Yummy." She looped her arm around his and nearly dragged Eliot into the house.

"We'll tell then at breakfast." Eliot mouthed. Kenna nodded. This family didn't make anything easy, that was for damn sure.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Pancakes were served, coffee and juice poured and the conversation was flowing. Kenna watched the people around her interact. She was in tune to it all. Eliot and Charlie were talking about the throttle on Eliot's motorcycle. Sophie was talking about art with Jodie. Hardison was telling Clara bout his Nana's cooking and Kyle was talking to Parker about building a tree house. She knew no one would notice if she just slipped out.

"Don't even think about it." Nate whispered in her ear. "Just stand up and you'll have them eating out of your hand." She looked at him.

"You think?"

"I know." He touched her hand. "You've never been afraid of anything. This is your family." Nate smiled. "We're your family." Kenna smiled and nodded. She stood up. Clearing her throat everyone looked at her.

"I guess this week end has been everything but boring." The all laughed. "I'm so glad we could all be here for the news about Grace getting the most wonderful of homes. We were kind of worried Parker was going to up and steal her one day, now she doesn't have to." Parker smiled. "I have rehearsed this a million times in my head but I never could make the words come out." Kenna's eyes began to well up.

"What my beautiful and slightly emotional sidekick is trying to say is we're having a baby." Eliot stood and took her hand. Everyone seemed genuinely happy. Everyone, except the last person anyone would have thought would have any objections. Sophie stood up and walked out the door. Kenna watched her go. She turned to Nate, looking scare. Nate stared to get up.

"No, let me." Eliot said. He kissed Kenna's cheek. "It'll be alright." He left the table and headed out the door. Nate touched Kenna's hand. He nodded. Hoping Eliot cold calm Sophie before she said something she would regret.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Thing He Thought Of

Chapter Thirteen

Eliot didn't know how a woman could walk over the gravel driveway with three inch heels let alone at the speed Sophie was walking.

"Sophie, please just slow down."

"Go back inside Eliot and leave me alone."

"Sophie, come on, talk to me." She stopped and turned on her toe and faced him.

"Do you know what you've done?" The anger in her eyes was more than evident.

"Yeah, I pretty much do. It wasn't something either of us planed but there is nothing we can do about it."

"You both should know that bringing a child in this life…our lives is more than dangerous. It's bloody insane." Eliot looked at the woman he had called his friend for nearly three years. In all that time she had never, ever raised her voice in anger at any of them except Nate.

"I weighed the risks in my head since I found out. I also have seen my life without Kenna in it and if I send her…them away no one would be able to live with me, I won't be able to live with myself."

"Then maybe I should think about taking a leave."

"Sophie, come on. I know this isn't the best situation but I know we can do this. The six of us can figure it all out together. Kenna didn't plan this. She still hates herself for letting it happen but it did happen and I know you would never want her to choose between staying with us and keeping the baby." Sophie felt like that's what Kenna should do. It would save them a lot of trouble. "You really think she needs to choose?"

"Eliot, this team needs you. We don't need her." Anger boiled though Eliot's veins.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Neither can I. I'm so sorry Eliot. I didn't mean it." She reached to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. "You don't deserve my anger and Kenna doesn't either. I lashed out and I'm really truly sorry."

"Words said in anger are usually the truth at some point and time."

"Do know how long I've wanted a child Eliot?" He looked at her. There was a sadness that replaced the anger.

"No, tell me."

"Never. I have never once looked at a child and thought…hey it would make my life complete if I had one. Or looked at man and said 'I would love to make babies with him.' I just never felt the need. I know Nate had Sam and deep in his heart he may or may not want another child but right now it seems he doesn't and I'm okay with that."

"So what has this got to do with me and Kenna?"

"You are the last person I would have thought would be so reckless."

"I never was one to believe in fate Sophie, you know that. I don't believe in destiny any more than I believe in Santa Clause. But this, this is so far out in left field that something more than bad luck had something to do with it."

"For as much as you two…fornicate…it was bound to happen." Eliot chuckled.

"Well Sophie I won't deny it but I will tell you more than a few precautions we taken. Not just when we had time…every time. Neither of us was ready. Maybe we would have never been ready but…and you know I hate even thinking it but it just might have been fate." She looked at him. She knew in her heart that neither Eliot nor Kenna would do this on purpose.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so infantile. I just think this isn't the time or the place to have a child."

"We're close to Monrue. We take him down we have our safety net."

"Are we ever going to be safe enough to bring a child into our world?"

"Three years ago I would have said no."

"Now?"

"Now I have a family to fall back on if things get rough." He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. "My mom did everything she could to make our lives happy when a man wasn't in her life. When she was with a guy it was like Jodi and I didn't exist." Looking up he turned toward the house. "Those people in there won't let anything happen to us Sophie. They will have our backs just like they have are backs now."

"I can't make any promises Eliot."

"You know if you're not on board with this Kenna is going to walk." Eliot knew her too well. If Sophie thought Kenna's pregnancy wasn't a good thing he would lose Kenna for sure.

"Eliot…"

"It's okay. I understand. We'll be out of here by next week." Eliot turned to leave. He got three steps before Sophie stopped him.

"Wait, I don't want either of you to leave. I just want you to be sure this is what you both want."

"We both want this Sophie. And we both want you in our child's life."

"What normal people want a grifter in their child's life?"

"No one said we're normal Sophie. Every child needs and eccentric aunt in their lives."

"What does that make Parker?"

"The crazy cat lady aunt." Eliot laughed. "Come on Aunt Sophie." He took her hand. "Let's go find out what kind trouble the rest of the family is getting into." Sophie smiled.

"God forbid they had drama without us." They headed back up to the house.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Kenna was alone in the kitchen when Eliot and Sophie came in the back door.

"Where is everybody?" Eliot came around the counter and hugged Kenna from behind and pinned her against the counter.

"Here and there." Sophie came in and smiled.

"I'm sorry for being rude Kenna." Kenna smiled.

"It's okay Sophie." Kenna reached for her hand. "I still have my doubts. Together we will figure this out." She leaned back into Eliot's embrace. "No more secrets." Sophie nodded. "With that said I have to find Hardison and give him the keys to the basement."

"Basement. Why would you give Hardison the keys to our basement?" Eliot squeezed her tighter.

"The geeks gotta have his space somewhere." Kenna elbowed Eliot and he let her go, faking being hurt by her jab. They found Hardison in the living room on his lap top. "Hey Hardison, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" She threw him the keys she had in her hand.

"Check my hard drive. See why it's running so slow." Kenna pointed to the basement door.

"No problem." He unlocked the door.

"What's down there?" Eliot asked. He didn't get a chance to get the answer before Hardison screamed. He pushed passed Kenna and followed the sound of the screams. "Hardison." Kenna came down behind them. She smiled when she saw the two men at the bottom of the steps.

"I thought you might like someplace to work when you came to visit. " She looked at the screens and other gadgets she had installed.

"Kenna, this is…too much."

"I needed some of it anyway. Eliot needed a big screen or two so I splurged a little."

"This is awesome."

"Why?" Eliot looked at her.

"So you could work from home." She leaned over and kissed him. "I want this to be a sanctuary for the whole crew." Smiling Kenna turned around. "There's a horse action about an hour north of here next week end."

"Horses…Kenna are you sure?"

"You can hire a ranch hand or whatever to take care of them when you're not home. Someone you can trust to be with your woman and child." He smiled.

"I think I would have to worry about you hurting the hands if they even thought about trying anything with you."

"This is true." Kenna wrapped her arms around Eliot and breathed in his clean scent. This was what she needed and she hoped that together they could make it though. He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you boys play with your toys and I'm going find the girls."

"Stay out of trouble." He kissed her one last time and watched her go upstairs.

"That's asking a lot Spencer." Kenna said as she climbed the steps.

"Never let that girl go man. I'm telling her she's a keeper." Hardison said, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, she is pretty great." Eliot said quietly. Hardison looked up.

"What's going though your head?"

"You really want to know?" The hacker put aside the key board he had on his lap.

"Yeah, tell me."

"I've done a lot of real bad things Hardison."

"We all have." Eliot shook his head.

"No, Hardison. I mean really bad things."

"If memory serves me right most of the time you were following orders."

"Not all the time." Hardison looked at the hitter.

"Eliot, no one thinks any less of you man."

"What about my kid? What's he or she going to think about what I used to do?"

"Exactly what the rest of us think." Eliot knew he was going to hate himself for asking.

"What's that?"

"That you're a hero. Give or take a little grey area here and there." Hardison looked at him. "You treat your kid right and you'll be his hero no matter what you did in your past."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn straight." Hardison smiled. "Let's find us a game and drink some beer."

"Sounds like a plan." Eliot smiled. Maybe this domestic think would work out okay after all.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed Kenna sat on the front porch with a cup of coco. The stars were out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The screen door opened. Kenna knew it was Eliot. She knew his footsteps like she knew her own.

"Are you coming to bed?" He put her hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was just heading up." She closed her eyes as his hands moved expertly over her shoulders. "Don't stop." She whispered. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs."

"That defiantly sounds like plan Mr. Spencer."

"I thought you liked that." He took her hand and helped her out of the chair. He took her into his arms.

"I like everything you do to me Eliot." He kissed her slowly, running his hands over her body.

"We need to go upstairs." Eliot whispered between kisses.

"Why?" She asked as she pushed him against the side of the house.

"Because you, my dear are not quiet when you get this way and right now the front porch might not be the best place to take care of…."She deepened the kiss and pressed her body against his. "things." He moaned the last word.

"Fine." She turned and took his hand and headed to the barn.

"Kenna Shane." His mock protesting made her laugh. She pulled into the side door and closed it behind them. "You're as insane as Parker." She kissed him as she pulled on his t-shirt.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He knew she was right. She was a lot dangerous and a little crazy. Eliot pushed her back on the horse blanket that covered the hay bale behind her. Her eyes were cloudy with desire. The last thing he thought of before he lost himself in her was that it was going to be really nice coming home to this after a job.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

The sound of tires on the gravel drive awoke Kenna with a start. Eliot was already awake and standing in front of the barn door.

"State Police." He said over his shoulder. Kenna pulled on her jeans and shirt.

"Just the one squad?" She asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Yeah." Kenna went to the door.

"Stay here." Trying to make herself look as presentable as possible, running her fingers through her hair she slipped through the door just as the patrol car came to a stop on the side of the building. The driver didn't move but the passenger started to get out.

"McKenna Hawks?"

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Patrick Bananno, Massachusetts State Police." The man offered Kenna his hand. She reached out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." She said with her best southern drawl. "Little early for a welcome to the neighborhood."

"We've had a little trouble in the city. The baby you delivered two weeks ago has been abducted."

"Grace?"

"We got word a friend of yours is about to adopt this baby?"

"Yes, my friend Jodi and her husband. They got the call yesterday."

"Have they gotten in from Kentucky yet?"

"They were here visiting me and my boyfriend when they got the call."

"So they have been here all night?" Kenna looked at the man. She wasn't sure where he was going with the questioning.

"Yes."

"We put out an amber alert five minutes after she disappeared. But you know as well as I do Ms Hawks that sometimes things fall through the cracks. Things that I have no way around." Kenna tilted her head. She wished she had an ear bud in so Eliot could try to figure out what Bananno was hinting at.

"What can we do to help?" Maybe if she just came out and asked?

"Just tell Nate Ford and his crew that he has my blessing to start working for your friend and her husband." The man nodded and got back in his car, leaning heavy on his cane. The car backed up and headed back the way they came.

"What the hell was that suppose mean?" Kenna asked as she heard Eliot behind her.

"It means we have a little girl to find and Bananno just gave us an invitation to join the party." Eliot put his arm around her. "I got the rest of the team, you have to tell Parker." Kenna closed her eyes. Telling the thief was going to be harder than anything she had done in a very long time. They started walking up the house with heavy hearts. Eliot thought this might be the hardest job they have ever done.

*****************************The End************************************

_**Okay I know coming to end now seems silly but it will just not be good to not separate finding Grace….so I promise that I will have Chapter One of By The Grace Of God…by the week end. Please keep reading and if you want me to keep up Eliot and Kenna please leave a few encouraging words…it always helps.**_


End file.
